A Wraith In Remnant
by battle manga
Summary: Vlad gets trapped on an all-new Planet after sacrificing himself to save Danny. Now trapped with little chance of returning home. Will Vladimir Masters find a way home or will he even want to? Join him as he leas the best 'intelligence' organization in Atlas RWBY and Danny Phantom but has hints of Hitman Reborn. Coco and Vlad Pairing. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new and existing idea I Came up with while Bored at work. I love Vlad masters and always found him the best part of any Danny Phantom Story. Our story Begin in combat as Vlad gets freed from Ghost prison to help With a New Threat. If you like the story then please leave a review or favorite. I know I am not the best at Grammar and I only use Word and Grammarly. English was my second language and I never got out of the habit of having piss poor grammar when Righting. Which is odd since I am a very eloquent speaker.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ghost Zone, Sector 7.**

Vlad fights an extremely powerful ghost.

The type that is less a being of any discernable consciousness but force or nature. Unstoppable and unyielding. He, phantom and clockwork had to put aside old rivalries, differences and hatred to win the day. The fight lasted for days, no side truly winning. By the end of the fight, Vlad was exhausted and was hit by a bolt from the Powerful ghost. Knocking him back He was out like a light. The Ghost gloated about destroying everything in its wake, causing Vlad to waken, but then rage overtook him and he let loose ALL his power. Screaming about how he will not Hurt the Packers.

Danny and clockwork did not see that coming.

Razing hell he fought against the behemoth of a ghost and was then hit with a portal generated by the beings undulating tentacle. Before being sent away he blasted the creatures eye out. Leaving a painful and sickening pit in its eye socket.

Vlad found himself in a strange and otherwise confusing place.

Picture tubes and tunnels or perhaps pipes? Not straight pipes but curved one's going in every direction. Some overlapping others circling other pipes all culminating into one big mess that resembled the larges blow of noodles he had ever seen against a backdrop of space. The Tunnels went on forever, and he meant forever. Trying to follow one of them gave him a headache when he tried to stare that far.

Perhaps the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster was not so off the mark after all.

His vision must be on the fritz because everything he looked at was in a black and white static effect. Basically, take his whole description from before then run it over one of those White and black screens you get when your tv is not working. But then leave an outline of large pipes barely visible in the distance.

Mabey that's what happened when you lost signal on that old tv? Mabey, you were really peering into the very edge of existence itself. Would explain why everyone hated seeing that screen.

Now Vlad Masters stood/flouted there for what felt like hours, maybe days just looking and contemplating the site. Every now and then he would get glimpses. Glimpses of amazing and fantastical things.

In one instance a small hole in the pipes opened to show a great battle fought with Elves, dragons, orcs, lizardman, and Scaven. In another, he saw a picturesque lake, surrounded by lush mountains over a red sky.

Then a simple farm where a workman toiled, a small bakery, a library, a castle-like school. Some make sense others did not. He could sit here for all eternity and watch. This must be how clockwork feels. He felt content, but then again, all his feeling felt somewhat muted as well. His hanger spent, hatred diminished, even the painful pull of his ghost half was far more subdued.

In the distance, he could see odd creatures of every shape form and mass. Some seemed friendly others, no so friendly. Others were just completely confusing. Like how does a giant Furby the size of a skyscraper makes any logical sense? No, seriously I want to know, thinking of Jack getting squished to death by Ferby is just too amusing. Some were small and darted around on the pipe streams while others were massive behemoths that rivaled mountains. And yet all of them were still dwarfed by just one of those tunnels of black and light.

Eventually, all good things must come to an end. On one of his sightseeing days, he got knocked off course by a large snake-like being that shot him off into a tube. They all looked the same so it really could lead anywhere.

Being inside the tube was a far more perilous task then being outside. I was shot about in a myriad of directions and went delirious till I fell unconscious in a swirl of colors.

… … ..

"AHHHHHH," Vlad yelled as he descended from the sky at hyper speed. He had woken not a second ago and found he was falling to his doom. He was speeding up so much he swore he saw flames licking at his sides. He screamed a manly scream of fear and surprise, not a shrill little girls shriek. Honest.

Remembering that he could fly Vlad slapped himself upside the head at forgetting. He spread his arms and began to push ghost energy bellow him to stabilize himself. Barley missing crashing into trees.

"Well, that was a near miss." He said as he maneuvered between the treetops. Missing a few and getting nasty welts as a result. He soon found himself a small clearing he could land in with little difficulty.

'I don't know I think that landing was a bit choppy myself." Vlad whirled around looking for the owner of that voice. It was an old voice that changed into that of a young one that he clearly knew. And despised.

"Clockwork, where are you?" He yelled out, more out of habit than anything else. He was still a tad disoriented and emotions were not so prevalent yet.

"Speaking to you telepathically." Said the old-time ghost. Vlad and Clockwork had a complicated relationship. Starting off as an acquaintance, mentor, lover and then enemy. At this point, he had no idea what they were to each other.

"Uh, ok so besides the obvious, where am I? and can I get back?" Vlad looked around but all he could see were miles upon miles of forest and mountain. Nothing in any direction other than perhaps a large blue dot indicating water. The wind was at least cool in the evening light and mountains and forests reminded him of home. But they looked off somehow. He could not place it but they just seemed different.

"I do not know. And I cannot bring you back." Said the ghost. His voice that normally carried strength and vigor now sounding tired and closer to the eons he had lived.

"What do you mean you can't? Or is it you won't?" Said Vlad with an annoying tick in his voice all too used to the ghost's tricks.

"In this case, can't. You have fallen out of reality!" The ghost raised his voice in a tone Vlad had not heard in a long time. Frustration. "Imagine reality as a tree. Each universe is a leaf on the tree and every dimension being a different leaf. Each branch representing a fundamental force of nature. My friend, oh you not only left the leaf you fell off the damn tree. I had to use a back-way time channel in order to even send my thoughts to you. The only reason I was even able to do that is that I have a bit of your DNA. I can't even find you in all this dame static in the way." The ghost of time slammed his head into a wall to stop freckling out. He had looked over timeline after timeline and in each and every one this one outcome never happened. Never. This was the one and only timeline where Vlad Masters literally stopped existing. So, he was completely blindsided when it happened.

"Are you telling me that after all that, all that pain and suffering and manipulation I am now STUCK in a new world?" Actually, that did not sound so bad. Being I a world without Jack in it sounded good to him.

"Yes, I will see about getting you back but It does not look good. I will try to contact you again when I have a way to get you back."

Vlad stared out into the dying sun, not moving for what felt light eons. Then his even breathing started to become deeper. His nostrils flaring at each intake. His breath started to come in faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. A twitch began in his cheek just under his eye. His frown morphed from just upset to a full snarl bearing his teeth. His arms and fingers began to twitch sporadically. As the last embers of sunlight dissipated he Howled into the night. "AAARRRRRHHHHHHHH" Fire blazing and blasting from his hands as he tried to release some of the pent-up aggression the in-between had suppressed. But now it was back and in full force.

A tree bursting into flames and then turning to ashes as he shot blast after blast at it. Not nearly satisfied he counted his hands in the satisfying flames and punched a tree. Then another and another. After a good hour, a whole legion of trees had fallen to the wayside, stacked into a tree corpse pile.

Vladimir was in a blind rage just tearing into anything and everything that got in his way. And when some armored black monster things began to come out of the woodwork so much the better. He was blind to everything else but his own rage. It was like all the anger form the last month was being released in one fell swoop and he was just along for the ride.

The Grim could sense negative emotion like a bloodhound on a blood trail. So, when a veritable negative bomb went off every grim from the lowliest Beowulf to the largest Deathstalker greedily rushed into the kill. This amount of negativity would help them grow into their next evolution.

But all of them soon found out that it was not going to be as easy as all that. The little creature was fast and strong and Vicious. It raged and raged, The more it fought the more rage he gave out and the more the Grime Died.

Long into the night, he raged but as the waves of black and white creatures abated so did his anger. As the last bear like Grim found itself without a head Vladimir Masters slumped against a tree. He rubbed his eyes and came away with fresh tears staining his gloved hand.

He stared at his hand and the small pool of salty tears. When was the last time he had cried? Thinking back as far as he could, he just could not remember. Not when he was in pain and hospitalized from getting his ghost powers. Not when he was captured. Not when burying his family, or his dog. Not when he found or lost love. Vlad was a stoic man and did not cry. Even when he wanted to.

Vlad got up and started to move again. This time with only one purpose. To find a nice cave or tree to spend the rest of the night in. The last three weeks had been a roller-coaster of emotions and adventure culminating into a few tense seconds of him crying into his hands under a cracked moonlit night.

Finding a cave close by he walked in and observed the interior. The cave was dry and warm, indicating that one of the creatures he fought was a resident. Not caring about much at this point he blasted a corner of the cave with his ghost flames and watched as the stone softened and then cooled, killing any and all bacteria. Laying down on the couch shaped stone he closed his eyes and let Morpheus take him away. Blocking out all thoughts of home, too drained to do anything else.

He slept long into the night and day, long past the time an investigation crew had come and gone, investigating what could have caused the local grim population to plummet to the point of extinction in the area. Bone fragments and sharp black spikes littered the ground for a good mile, all from strong grim. To do all this would require a whole team of S class hunters on an S Class mission. The Vail investigation team were quite perplexed as no S class Huntsmen or Huntresses had gone missing nor was there any mission to exterminate the Grim in this area.

…

In the distance, the Queen of all grim felt a pronounced difference. A great many of her Elder Grimm just died. Was this Ozpins doing? No, while he could plan the destruction of a Grimm hoard she did not get the impression this was his doing. For now, she would ignore it. As this was merely a drop in the bucket of her legion. Still, it would be wise to keep an ear out.

….

Vlad woke up from his slumber still feeling miserable but at least now he was rested is a little sore, ok a lot sore. A dull ache could still be felt on his side where that Monster Had Hit him and he knew if he turned human he would be in a world of pain. While a Halfa healed faster than normal, wounds still translated over to their normal form, just a little less pronounced. Vlad began the slow but steady march in the direction he remembered seeing water. He did not feel like flying yet.

"CRACK." The sound of twigs and moving foliage alerted Vlad to danger. He dodged to his left to see another of those beasts that evaporated on death. Its skin was charcoal black and a white bone-like mask covered its head. From what Vlad could see its claws and teeth were both thick and sharp. A bad combination to fight against. As it would have both slashing and piercing power as well as durability. Its eyes were just pools of red light, not dissimilar to his own when he was in a mood or feeling particularly dramatic. It stood a good eight feet tall and four wide and had a large chest and thick arms indicating it was used to pouncing and slash attacks with a long reach. A small tail was waving behind it and the beginnings of other boney protrusions could be seen on its back. Exposed regions indicated stomach and legs as weakness, possible sensitivity to light and energy blasts.

All of this Vlad saw in a second as he dodged the next few swipes. Cocking back his hand he punched the strange creature and watched as it sailed out and slammed into a tree and then went through the tree and started to dissolve in the air.

He would admit that he was momentarily distracted by the dissolving beast. However, once the tree broke he could see a that the beast was not alone. A whole pack of the werewolf-like creatures was coming out of the woodwork and into his little clearing.

"I have had a really trying day. I will give you this one chance to depart. Leave now and you can keep your lives." Vlad said as the beast continued to move forward. Raising his glowing fists Vlad smirked. He really needed to vent some frustration and these things gave him the perfect excuse.

The first few Wolfs were dealt hard and devastating punches to the guts and bone shattering kicks to their own unprotected feet.

Vlad just let loose for a while, letting out all his pent-up aggression and angst just seep away with every punch and kick. Each practiced punch and each precise Kick calming him down like nothing else could. He used this opportunity to summon his energy sword. He so wanted to call it a lightsaber but copyrights.

No longer brute forcing his way through the now hacked and slashed his way past more wolf-like beasts. By his estimate, this was the tenth or so beast he slew so far. They just seemed to keep coming. But he would not let up his forms.

This point was less him fighting and more him dancing with a sword. The energy blade making 'Wert-Wert' sounds as it slashed through the creatures.

At least they dissolved rather quickly. It made clean up so much simpler.

With ghosts, only the minor apparitions dissolved into nothing. They were the small beings that people normally associated with ghosts. They rarely left one place, moves stuff around and only really looked scary till you gave them a good punch. Then they dissipated into ecto dust. It was still a mess to clean but less so than others.

But stronger ghosts tent to explode when 'killed'. They will reform back in the ghost zone with a bit of amnesia but will leave behind a lot of ecto plasma that you will need to clean up. Try getting ecto grease out of your carpet? I dare you.

Vlad was soon jostled out of his memories as a more powerful roar was heard behind him as a taller and far bulkier Werewolf- zombie thing came out of the forest. It swiped and slashed at Vlad but this one also seemed to know the importance of dodging.

Vlad looked around but saw that he was still surrounded by all the other beasts but they were not attacking. 'Alpha.' He thought as it became clear this was the leader. Vlad Perrier one of the beast claws as it came a little too close for comfort.

Disengaging he looked at his opponent. Not only was it bigger but it had far more armor plating than the other creatures. Large spikes protruded all over its back and shoulders. He had to wonder how those didn't get in its way?

Vlad smiled as he slightly lowered the blade. The beast seemed to also sense that this would be the final clash. They jumped at each other, hacking and slicing at each other, even as the other beasts felt a thrill stirring in their guts.

While they normally fought against scared villagers or emotion controlled huntsmen. Fighting something so emotionally naked and negative like this was, intoxicating. So, when the Alpha fell clutching its severed hand. It didn't feel too bad. It had lost but the negativity coming from the man thing would feed them for weeks to come. Raising its snout, the wolf howled out and signaled the retreat. It knew when it was beaten. It did not get to be alpha by being stupid. Going so far as to ignore even the queen's summons to continue his and his packs survival.

Vlad looked up at the creature and bowed his head. He had sated his bloodlust and felt much better. The creature nodded back and left the strange man like thing. It was not a man. Man-made Grim want to go wild and kill. Made all grim want to hunt down the annoying light. But this thing had little light, was cold.

Still wanted to fight, but not need to. So, took the pack and will go. Will take time for claws to come back. But now can sleep for some time and heal in the pools.

As the creatures walked away Vlad continued his journey. Now with a much better mood. 'Well that was strange, those things almost felt like ghosts. But then again, I'm in a whole other reality so I've got no idea what I'm in for. Then again, I said the same thing when I went to my first high society dinner. And I survived that. Thank god for all those equity classes.'

Vlad amused himself with his more pleasant memories as he picked up speed and started to lightly fly. He loved to fly, it was immeasurable how freeing being able to leave the ground under your own power felt like.

He soared till he found the edge of the cost line. Along the way were only forest and the occasional mountain. He had yet to find a path but any sentient logical species will have a settlement near to a coast.

So, Vlad flew near the water. Occasionally he would spot other packs of odd creatures and even a few that flew. However, none of them seemed quite as intelligent as that first alpha.

A few odd Raven like birds the size of houses tried to attack Vlad during his journey as well but his patience had run out. He swiftly dispatched them with a few blasts from his ecto rays. Who knew all that ghost fighting and years of constant training would be useful outside the ghost zone? Besides he was not going to let a bird of all things get the better of him. No tweedy bird was going to best him!

Vlad sored in the sky for hours, following the course of the river until he found a small village. It was a quaint little place and had large walls defending it. It could maybe support two hundred people and most looked armed to the teeth. At least they were all humanoid. That was a relief in and of itself, even if it posed some interesting evolutionary questions.

He picked the first able-bodied male he could find with any amount of intelligence and Overshadowed him. He was a scholarly type man that liked to read, wore glasses had vibrant blue hair and seemed to work at a Wood mill.

There is this little know and rarely spoke of the ability of ghosts called Observation. Observation is like Overshadowing but instead of taking control of a victim you simply sit back, watch and learn. It's why ghosts don't often attack as soon as you show up. They just go into you and learn what really makes you scared before making you go crazy. With any luck and a lot of patience, Vlad could use the ability to learn the language, common sense, read wright and all other necessary skills from a few able-bodied people. If it also let him grieve for a while without anyone, not even that blasted clockwork from seeing him then so be it.

For the next few weeks, Trent Earth would wonder why he would have depression episodes and why he suddenly felt stronger suddenly. At the end of every day, his muscles no longer hurt and his developing joint pains just disappeared. He was finally able to join his friends at parties and start dating. His newfound straight and stamina would stay with him long after Vlad left for another host. Much to the enjoyment of his new wife.

Vlad left just after Trent started to really date and he figured he knew the basics of the world. There are four continents and four countries in this world and at least twenty cities per country. However much of the world had been claimed by the creatures Known as Grimm. Now Vlad knew why they sought him out like moths to a flame. His own misery was dame near palpable at times and only sheer willpower got him out of bed most nights. Made even worse now that he as FAR away from anything he knew.

At least the small town would not have to worry about any strong Grimm for a good few years. Even if it was unwilling he had Observed Several Individuals in the town from simple farmers and laborers to a school teacher and researcher as well as a veteran hunter that needed a boost to stave off the effects of aging. From them, he learned a lot of common sense and some special skills. In lieu of payment, he had decimated the local Grimm population to the point only the new week ones were left as target practice for those so inclined to Grimm hunting as a sport.

There is, however, one drawback to Observing someone. It can lead to personality shifts and mood swings. Temporary in the Host and permanent in the ghost. It may have been this negligible effect that made him into such a heartless son of a Viking fan. Overshadowing too many lawyers was both a brilliant and terrible idea. Oh, he was not going to spout off into song at the drop of a hat but he might find his enjoyment of good booze going up or fondness for a song or food. Also, his new sense of fair play could have been attributed to that judge he was in for a month.

But now he had a choice, Witch kingdom to settle in? Vacuo was out. It was a nice hot desert climate but the technological level was clearly subpar and dependent on Altas for its Technical innovations. Vail was better and the current kingdom he was in. They were competent and had an adventures sprite. People always willing to settle just about anywhere. Mistral was not as well known in that small town but he got the impression that they were full of artists and the aristocratic sort. The aristocratic side appealed to him however he had to remember that Artists were wide and varied. He may like the occasional painting and music score, as well as a new fondness for techno, but he was not going to suffer starving artists. So that left Atlas. The hub for most of the technological innovation of the world but also the most militaristic and racist.

But there was one more glaring problem. He was 18 again. At least he hoped he was 18. It was months since he went into his physical form but the moment he caught himself in the mirror he had to do a double take. While he looked similar in appearance to his older self he now looked, younger and unfortunately flabbier. All that arduous work on a rock-hard body and ghost enhanced muscles, Ruined. While not obese he now had no muscles to speak of. He would have to work on the double now just to get back into shape. So instead of flying to Atlas, he would run too Atlas.

Using his new knowledge of scavenging and buying a few niceties using some money he stole off a redhead in a bowler hat, he ran mile after mile, for a good month, camping and scavenging what he could. He refrained from Overshadowing anyone so that he could practice his new language skills and interact with people.

Oh, it was a headache having to talk to so many people on the road. Even more so when they refused to show any common courtesy! Most were farm hands and were rolling along on tractors that Vlad ran beside. Most were nice but every now and then he came across a special breed of idiot that just needed their day ruined.

Like this one fuger that was making fun of Vlad and jeering at him like some Hight school Jock that really made Vlad See red. So, if a Beowulf came crashing into the man's car, then no one could fault Vlad for running away, now could they?

At least with this training, he was making some good time. Every day he would drop dead to the ground, only the presence of mind to get a blanket, before waking up the next morning fully refreshed. The wonders of ecto healing. He might have been able to speed up his healing and control of his ecto plasma via meditation but wanted to train his muscles for the time being.

The first week was hell, blisters and scratches on his feet, sore muscle, and fatigue. His body was crappy in his younger years. But after a week his body got better at handling the burden and he could go farther for longer. It helped he had a high pain tolerance form all that 'Training' from clockwork. Well more like being his errand boy for a decade but who cared about old Vlad Masters and what he wanted anyway.

So after a month of Running, Hunting, Grimm Hunting and more running He finally made it to Atlas. Yes, he took the long way around that took him threw a lot of Mistral and Vail but he really needed the exercise. At least now he was in decent shape. While normally one would need more than one month to get into shape let alone ripped, 40 mile a day jogs with 50 pounds of supplies would break most people. Hell, the only reason Vlad could even do it was the extra ghost power and prior training experience. At least he worked for his power rather than getting a magical power up by screaming his head off and bursting into the golden light like some People he could mention. One could argue his Ghost powers were giving him an unfair edge but to them, he said HA. When he first got them, his Power was at the level of a common Sprite. Not even a lower apparition. It took Years of constant training to develop himself into something even the likes of Skulker the Hunter feared.

Vlad took one look at Atlas and fell in love with its Sterile white walls and clean streets. It was cold here, which he hated but he could get over that just to examine all this tech.

"Well, Vlad my boy, time to start a new life." He said to himself as he walked into the nearest library. And perhaps with a small smile on his face.

:

What do you think? Exiting? Compelling? Trash? I can streach this out to about thirty to fifty thousand words. Next time Vlad IN Atlas.


	2. Ghost Vs Mines

Chapter 2

Atlas

The Atlassian military council meeting was currently being held regarding the white fang as well as resent Grimm Activity in the North. While Grimm where fewer in the Northern cold. The ones that were prevalent tended to be a lot stronger.

A Grimm attack was spotted in the Iron Prefecture and they needed to do something to go and kill them before they got out of hand. It was annoying that the White Fang stole so much dust but it was a problem that would be even worse if Grimm got a hold of a whole dust deposited. It could cause yet another economic depression as people started to horde dust. That would lead to anger and anger lead to hate and hate drew in the Grimm.

With only two companies that were really competing in Dust sales, they could not afford to lose another mine. And low and behold not a day ago one of the newer mines got attacked by a Hord of Grimm. No reported Injuries or deaths but the miners were trapped and the Grimm where not leaving the cave.

"I propose we send Specialist Shnee to deal with the Grimm. She has the experience and as a Shnee she has a firm understanding of dust that will help in the matter." General ironwood Proposed to the rest of the council. The council had two other generals and three admirals that made many of the decisions regarding the military. Winter Shnee stepped up from her seat near the general with a stoic expression. Even if she was panicking inside.

"I disagree." Said, General David Young. He was an older general in his Sixties. He was hearty with a snow-white beard and hair combed to perfection. It used to be Red, blue and sometimes pink. He really likes to change up his hair color every year but this year he left it a stark white with a few black trails. He was as buff and beefy as IronWood but had a more lumberjack feel to him. Having a pickaxe as a weapon more than helped sell the image. Winter only giving a cursory glance at the older general before going ramrod straight again.

General ironwood Looked at his Fellow general with a quizzical eye. He was not an enemy of his or anything so the fact he spoke against him was a surprise as well as that the general spoke out at all. He normally did not interject much. Choosing to just go with the flow. "Whom would be more qualified then Miss Shnee? She has an intimate knowledge of dust and combat experience. As a Shnee she would also have knowledge about how the mine operates." He also wanted to improve her reputation steadily so that she may one day join the council and hopeful be another voice of reason. Manipulative but such is military life.

General David Looked back at Ironwood with his best disarming and kindly smile. The one that hides his more cunning and opportunist mind. It was by no accident that he became a general at age 25 and still kept it. He had taken all the hard battles, all the hard promotions, be they monster hunting or paperwork. Add in a healthy dose of cunning and you got yourself a real powerhouse. One who spent many long hours arguing with a very tenacious and lawyer like Subordinate. "First reason is that we do not need a dust specialist. It does not take a specialist to know you do not shoot in a dust-filled room nor will a Shnee have intimate knowledge of a Dust mine. She may have some training on the layout but it will only be superficial and outdated. I propose we send my Ghost out to deal with the Grimm Problem. I mean no disrespect to Winter Shnee, she is a very capable fighter and is devastating with her use of dust. Another factor that might be an issue. Mrs. Shnee uses a lot of dust heavy attacks and such ample amounts of dust might very well blow the mine sky high. My specialist can enter without disturbing any of the dust and stealthily take down all the Grimm. He might even be able to find any survivors and extract them." The General elaborated as he made sound points against Shnee. This could appear an attack upon Ironwood and his judgment. As David's Motives were unknown Ironwood had to go under the impression that the old crazy general was indeed challenging him.

"And who is this Ghost Agent of yours? I have not heard anything about any new promising recruits." Said General Igor Sail wind. He controlled the Sothern fleets that actively hunted down Grimm and was always on the lookout for more recruits.

"Well, I call him the Ghost for a reason. I only found him four years ago and inducted him into my intelligence department, the Varia. Next thing I know he is running the place. He is capable and right behind you." The general said this so calmly that it took them a moment to process what he said. As one they wiped their heads back to behind Igor's chair.

Standing over the Chair was a clocked Soldier with a terrifying and ugly Bat Grimm mask. He stood there perfectly still as stone. As if he was but a statue carved into the room. Not even his breathing could be discerned from his cloaked form. As the Admiral moved to draw his pistol the figure moved with freighting speed. Locking the gun in place with a hand on the general's arm so he could not withdraw his weapon.

"That's enough Ghost, give the nice general his Arms back." Ghost let the bruised arm now go and calmly walked over to the general's side. Most in the room were freaked out that Ghost had been standing in the room the whole time and no one noticed.

"Oh, I like him." Said Admiral Yin Pattern. An easy-going Admiral who got her position by leading good men against bad odds in a fight. "Silent and not seen till needed. My kind of man."

"Ha, Ha. I don't know Yin this young man might be too much even for your err … Cultured tastes." Said David with good humor. Then came back the joking and jovial old man that they all thought Lumberjack at. " So Ghost 1, how long do you think it will take for you to complete this mission?"

The Man? The Boy? The Women? Looked at the information and help up a gloved finger. "Ha a week, maybe your infiltration specialist is not all he is cracked up to be." Said Jin Trooper. He basically got the position by buying it and put in minimum work. No one really liked his attitude but he at least got the job done.

"Not a week, a day." Said, David, as he motioned for Ghost to follow him. "This whole thing should be resolved by tomorrows briefing. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, Madame, I have work to do." They exited the room as the rest of them decided to have a backup plan in case it failed. They may not all agree on a lot, ok on really anything of note, but they all had at least a smidgen of common sense and would make a backup in case of failure. Many a Man was killed for not properly planning.

… ….

In David Young's briefing room.

" . . . ." He Laughed out loud till his sides hurt and he swore he was going to split his stomach on the ground. "Did you see the looks on their faces! Priceless. Those Old Crones haven't been startled like that in ages. Please tell me you took pictures."

"What do you take me for, I got pictures from every angle imaginable." Said, Vlad, as he withdrew his mask. The mask had a camera in it and he had set up some in the room to catch the show. Blackmail was a good source of encouragement after all. Vlad really started to enjoy pranks and would forever love his minder, The General, for introducing them to him. Or at the very least how to do a proper one.

"All right lad we had our fun, Go get ready to save those people with that freaky semblance of yours." The general did not know the specifics since Varia Secrets stayed secrets, but he knew he was at least good at infiltration. Heck, he had scouted the man himself when he observed him training in the hunter remedial academy. They were set up so that people older than school kids could still become hunters for their own reasons or just become strong to keep the rising Grimm population in check. They even had a reward system where you could earn money based on the level of the Grimm you killed. It helped to pay for the academy since they did not have nearly the funding a proper institution might have. So, when a Kid came in with proof of death for a dozen death stalkers of all things he had been intrigued. He kept an eye on this Vlad Masters and watched as he completed all missions that should have been impossible for a rookie.

Most would have ignored him since he was in the Remedial School and therefore past the optimal training age. However, there were often diamonds in the rough to be found.

David had a semblance that allowed him to judge a person, so after only one conversation he decided that the boy would make a great assassin and infiltrator for the organization he ran. Well, ran was too strong a word. More like oversaw. They ran themselves, they just passed all valuable information to him and if some of the names he dropped ended up missing then so the better.

….. ….. …

Vlad Masters Shivered In the cold Plane as the Bullhead brought him closer to his target destination. If you would have told him five years ago that he would be the head of an 'intel' organization on a distant world and dame happy for it then he would have checked you into the nearest asylum.

But here he was, going out to kill a hoard of monsters because it was extremely therapeutic, and now he got paid to do it. The mask was more a onetime thing with the council as they didn't need to know how many Varia members there are. While saving the day and more importantly saving lives was serious business and sounded way to close to her work for his liking, he enjoyed the thrill of impossible odds.

Everyone in the Varia was just a little Mad, at least after training. So connecting with them was surprisingly easy. Like coming home after a long night's work to see the smiling faces of your siblings.

Vlad shivered again, He hated the cold. He loved how the snow looked and the serenity of it all but he hated to feel cold. But a mission was a mission. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from his chair and started to put on his mask and cloaked. They were quickly coming up to the drop off point and Vlad needed to get off.

Two Varia Pilots were in the cockpit. "Sire we will be above the drop of a point in ten seconds." Said pilot one. Vlad Gave them a thumb up before Opening the Bulkhead door and Jumping out. "Did he have a parachute?' Asked the new pilot. "No Kid, he did not."

… … ..

Vlad dove down into the ground and ignored the icy wind biting into his flesh. A smile was plastered under the mask as he dropped down on the ground with barely a ruffle to the snow. There was just something about a mask that made you want to grin behind it. Or was that just something he liked to do?

Vlad shook the crazy off for a moment to look at the mine. It was a rather standard mine, with a cave-like entrance that had multiple broken machines all over it. The situation was made even worse as the Varia had an interest in this mine. The company that owned it was one of their fronts and they liked to keep the Shnee Bastards in Check as well as use it to fund their more questionable projects. So, it was vital that they get rid of all the Grimm to the point they became extinct in this region.

However, it looks like they must have missed some pack of wild Grim. Or they were deliberately targeted. Considering the Levels of paranoia that the Varia Employed, Deliberate seemed like a good bet.

Vlad glided into the entrance and looked around the ruined room. Grimm, a lot more than expected. Close to a hundred. Mostly Beowolves and Urasa with a few King Kaiju. Turning Invisible Vlad walked on both hands and feet up the walls and onto the ceiling. For a moment, the grim seemed to look around in confusion as if sensing something, so Vlad stayed there till his smell just blended into the background.

The quick and dirty method would be a bad idea. They were in a large anti-chamber with lines of dust marring the stone walls. One false move and the whole place would blow. The only reason the Grimm had not set it off was due to the Grimm having an aversion to Dust.

Vlad scanned the horde one more time as he let himself gently float down into a small tunnel. He would need to lure a few grim at a time and kill them off before he could safely look for any survivors.

Picking up a small stone Vlad threw it into a corridor. It made a soft 'klick' sound and was only heard by ten or so Grimm. All Beowolves. They walked down the dark corridor in search of what made the sound, entering a room after room and splitting up into two groups once they reached an impasse. Following one group he walked right up to the Back Grimm and stabbed him once in the neck and once in the Head using twin daggers. It dissolved before it even knew what happened. Then the next, then the Next then the Next. Finally, the Lead Grimm noticed that he could not hear his pack and turned only to find a knife now lodged in its throat.

Returning after he took care of the second group he tried again with the stone and after picking up the Grimm bones that sometimes a Wolf would leave. He stashed them before trying again and this time getting a couple Ursai as well.

Those were easier to sneak up on but harder to silently kill due to their bigger throats and thicker skulls. Vlad had to be Extra careful. It would just not due to have the rest of the Grimm go back into a blood rage.

Vlad was thankful for his extra Varia training. These days he rarely had to rely on any sort of ghost power unless he really needed to go OP. So, he mainly stuck with Invisibility and sometimes being incorporeal.

The Varia was big on having a wide skill set and he had to be beaten down countless times to learn that fact. The boss of that time had personally beaten him into an inch of his afterlife to keep him from being too cocky.

With the numbers of Grimm Now diminished he had some leg room to look for Survivors. standard Procedure during a Grimm invasion was for all employees to hide in a Special vault that would take the Grimm Hours if not days to enter. But with greater numbers, he feared that perhaps they could breach the doors sooner than expected.

Separating from the Grimm He walked over to a hallway and down numerous flights of stairs to where the bunker was supposed to be.

Grimm where tenacious and barely ever got tired so when he got down to the last level he was unsurprised to see Grimm still hammering away at the door. What he was surprised by was the Arch Grimm leading them.

The Arch Grimm is what any Unique Grimm would be called. The Grimm that looked like a Gorillas body on top of a Scorpions Body was Unique. Also, very deadly. A Large Drill head was attached were the Scorpions Tail would be and it looked like it was making some major headway into the vault. An hour or so more and it would be through. Five Beowulf's and two Ursa Majors Flanked it and seemed to be acting as security.

When a Grimm gets old enough or killed too many people it goes through an evolution. Like some perverse version of a Pokémon. An evolved Grim was not only Strong but many had unique weapons and armaments. This was even worse as this showed a stunning level of intelligence beyond most Grimm.

But how to go about this? The bait and switch method he had been using before might work once but these Grimm might smell their comrades becoming smoke. Dust was not as prevalent down here so a large attack might do it if he was fast and strong enough to kill them in one go. NO, He only needed to kill the Leader right now, then his forces will be disoriented and could be quickly killed or lead away.

The Arch Grimm was the main concern as he was the driving force behind the pack and the only one doing real damage to the doors. The fact that there was a lot of blood and a human hand still pierced on his scorpion foot only motivated Vlad more. Taking a deep breath Vlad drew out his spear. It was a long dark and pointed thing. Used when he needed to give a bit more umf into his punches. It was a good six feet long and hid a railgun in its barrel. But for now all he would need is the pointed tip part.

He leveled the spear and still invisible and with great force, he pushed off the top of the ceiling and aimed right at the things exposed neck. With an "SSSHhLu." The spear went into the neck and out the eye socket, severing the spinal column as it exited the beast. So even if this was a false head then it would still receive some major damage. Without pausing he retracted the spear and ran down the side of the legs, taking it out as he jumped off and right into an Ursa Major. With a roar, it blocked Vlad's well-timed stick so that it bounced and swiping at him. Vlad speared the Ursa again but not before getting a heavy hit on the side of his stomach. A deep gash forming. It would take at least an hour for him to heal from a wound like this.

Fleeing the seam he spared a glance to see the Arch-Grimm Dissolve into a mist.

….

A few floors up and in a large storage room Vlad laid down and rested. "Stupid overly confident Bastard, You got overconfident and paid the price, you know you don't have a dame aura to protect you. Sure, it keeps you hidden but one false move can spell the end for you outside of ghost form." He grumbled to himself.

The one time the old boss had tried to Unlock his aura it had been excruciating. Like being ripped apart by flaming daggers. It surprised everyone that Vlad had such a bad reaction to it that they had to stop halfway. Once the mechanics were explained to him he hypothesized that since his own power turned the soul inward while opening an aura was an external process. The two just did not match. Like trying to both pull and push something, it just was not done. You might as well take fudge from Jack.

Vlad had to reboot for a second. 'Dame a whole year of not thinking about those ingrates and now I go and think about them here of all places?' Well, years of hatred were not going to go away that easily.

Vlad got out a bandage and began to disinfect and wrap his wounds. He could have meditated and used his ghost energy to get rid of it but that would have taken far too much energy.

He needed to move soon and start picking off all the Grimm in the building. He was outnumbered a hundred to one, a wound on his side and they more than likely now knew he was here.

Vlad's lips twitched as his frown turned into a grin that would make anyone who knew him walk the other way.

"Perfect."

…. …. ….

Vlad skulked about the corridors like his codename. He flew through corridors, startled grim and let his ghost side threw. Across the base lights went out, machines turned off or started, Any Grimm left on its own would soon find itself without a head.

The whole Pack of Grimm concentrated on the vault floor and over four dozen of them were still left. Even they had to become nervous as the amount of negativity around them rose but they could not see a source.

Vlad watched as they quivered in fear and looked about helplessly. More than half were gone and he was just getting started. He would have loved to play some more but those Miners needed to be released soon.

Vlad took a big long breath and exhaled, two rings formed around his body. As the rings flew away they revealed a pale blue face, dark red eyes, and vampire sharp teeth. His normally upturned horns were now a shower of black hair that fell on his back, darker than any shadows. His hazmat suit now consisted of a tight shirt and vest combo and a pair of Black pants, a belt with the symbol of a spear through a portal adorned his front while his cape was now replaced with a small leather pack.

As one all the Grimm looked down into the hallway. Light footsteps could be heard as they got closer, the lights flickering and dying as the sound grew louder. Once all the lights in that hall to the vault were out they could just make out a pair of glowing red eyes.

… …. …

The doors to the heavy Vault opened an hour later as the miners inside received the all clear al clear code form the panel on the other side. Opening the door some odd Miners and engineers walked out to see a cloaked figure with a Grim Mask surrounded by Bones. He nodded to them while motioning for them to follow.

Scared and frightened they may be but they were hardy folk. They picked up their makeshift weapons and shields and walked behind the silent rescuer. None dared made a sound as they made their way up the fifty off stairs up. A few straggling Grimm attacked but were quickly dealt with before they so much as howl at them by the masked man. Soon they were out of the base and onto a Bulkhead so they could get to safety.

"Thank you, sir, We nearly lost hope, and our minds sitting in that bunker. Some of us didn't make it." A tall and lanky miner was shaking his hand as he went to enter the Bulkhead. It takes a special kind of person to be ok after listening to Grim pounding on your door for hours on end. Knowing that at any time they could break in and eat you all.

Ghost Turns away from the Bulkhead and started moving through the howling winds back to the base. "Are you not coming?" asked the Miner.

The Ghost said nothing and soon they lost sight of him. But many stories would pop up of a Grim Masked Ghost dresses in white that would decimate any Grimm better than any Huntsman could. He would come without a sound and then disappear like a shadow in the night.

….. ….. …..

General Ironwood was looking over some papers one Sunday night. It had been months after a single agent had saved a whole company of miners as well as decimated the Grimm Population in the area. He had to hand it to Dave, He found a strong one. Made only worse when he learned what the man looked like and still could find no record of him. And Doctor Eggstine swore he made no new androids. Penelope was a sweet little girl that he had created as a byproduct of a happy experiment. Ghost was a terrifying apparition with his only known loyalty was to the Varia.

He still remembered clearly the day Admiral Yowler made a joke that maybe the Ghost could just sneak in the White fang headquarters and steel the leader's underwear. The next day there was a pair of tiger-striped Boxers on His Chair, along with a picture that he would not share with anyone.

Incidentally, the White fang put out a bounty for nearly a million lien for whoever caught the Agent known as the Ghost. Capture level A.

Ironwood looked at the bounty book and looked at the page. The Bounty book was self-explanatory and not funded by any one country. So, anyone could be in it. Even he had a page in the Book as a Class A Danger. Ozpin was considered a B, Glynda S and even that drunk Crow got an A. Even Winter got a page, while her bounty was almost as high as his own her danger rating was only B. Making her a prime target for would-be assassins and kidnappers.

The ghost had only been in the works for a year and already his page was impressive. Now to just figure out who he was.

… …. ….

Vlad chugged down a drink as he danced to the beat of the music. The DJ was playing Freaks and he loved it. A song after his own heart if there ever was one. What else was he ever going to be? So, he spent his mini-vacation out in Vail clubbing like it was the eighties. He never did in the old world and now that he was a young man again you bet your second and third ass he would take advantage of it. So that's how he found himself dancing in the middle of Juniors club with dozens of pretty ladies all around.

He had learned he had a decent set of legs for dancing and the music was just intoxicating. He never understood the appeal of it till he got properly drunk but now he was hooked. He would pay for it in the morning like all hell but till then he would enjoy himself. It was just so good to be free.

Ordering another drink, he looked to his side to try and flirt with the first able body he saw but stopped for a moment in confusion. While he would admit that the blond with the lion's main was stunning in her own right, he also recognized her. If memory served correctly and it might not in his inebriated state as he swayed on the counter, that was Tai Yang's daughter!

He had worked with Tai Yang once or twice on a joint covert mission. He knew the terrain, and I had the skills to do some sabotage. During most of the trip, the man would not shut up about his two little girls. Vlad did not begrudge him this like most. In fact, he was jealous of the sheer amount of love this man held for his girls. It was damn near palpable. Hearts and Flowers and Puppy illusions followed the man everywhere like a sick trail of gooey mushiness.

But there was one thing he was certain of. He said his daughter was fifteen and that was last year. Way too young for this club. The only exception would be if she was a huntress and those don't graduate till seventeen at a minimum. Or were too Op to be held back.

Taking out his phone a grin came across his face about the mischief he could get to. Taking a desecrate photo he sent the Picture to Tai with the message, 'I'll make sure she is safe, but give her a funny punishment." And then sent it with the emoji of a little ghost next to the text.

Tai may be a cool dad that would let his kids come to a club, but not a club like Juniors. The back rooms had doors for a reason. Tai should know as he sometimes used them. Hey, he may be a great dad and works hard but the man can party like no other. He deserves some time to unwind.

Watching the girl interact with Junior he had to take a picture just before the kiss and the punch. Junior really should have known better, but then again, the girl did not look sixteen and there was supposed to be a screening process at the door. Looking over Vlad saw two goons getting up off the floor by the entrance. One with a noticeable limp. The other clenching his face. Now that was just mean.

Looking again at the sean he watched as junior smashed into the liquor cabinet and swarms of guards came pouring in. At least Junior smashed into the normal booze and not the good stuff.

Jumping over the railing Vlad grabbed a nice bottle of something green and poured himself a glass. No idea what it was, just that it was green. He liked Green. Mabey that was why when everyone else kept going Crazy in the ghost zone he stayed relatively sane? The Magical Power of Green. Perhaps all the Ghost zone was just swimming in Green Booze and they never realized? It would explain the Weirdness.

By now all the club was empty. Only a few warrior types left to watch the show. Even they started to leave once she started to pelt the goons with dummy rounds.

Thinking that Junior did not deserve to have his club all but destroyed I tossed an empty glass at the bond's head. That glass bounced off it with a thud before falling to the ground. The little Yang turned around to see me waving at her while chugging down something brown. Scotch I think. But it could have been whiskey.

Feeling nice and light headed I jumped onto the counter and raised my hands in a come hither motion.

Taking the bate she charged at me with the full force of her guns.

However, even drunk Varia is still Quality.

As she punched at his head, he moves it to the side, moving maybe a bit more than necessary.

While dodging Vlad signaled for the DJ to Wind up Freaks again and then Sung to the music. God how he loved the sound of that trumpet. It was like heaven had opened up for but a moment just to deliver that trumpet solo.

Moving to the beat of the music the destructive battle was turned into a dance of punches kicks and shotgun blasts. But Vlad managed to angle them only at the floor. The floor was going to be replaced anyway. Might as well take care of the cost of demolition.

Vlad continued till the end of the song and then threw the girl threw the destroyed doors. He grabbed His phone and send a text before swiping another bottle of something red. Humm sweet.

"I don't know who you are old-man but you are going down…." Her scroll began to beep with a very familiar ring tone and girl went from overconfident to insanely panicked in two seconds flat. The Girl answered her phone and winced at the voice yelling at her.

Man, Tai has a loud voice when he wants to, I can hear it clear across the ally.

"But dad." Yang flinched as the voice got louder and after he yelled for her to get home NOW. She zipped to the motorbike and zoomed on out of there.

Vlad giggled a bit as he stopped recording and went back to Juniors. The place was not in the best shape but not as bad as it could have been.

Junior was fuming and his two assistants, Red and blue, were trying to calm him down. "When I get my hands on that little tramp I am going to. "He motioned with his fingers a strangling motion.

"Hold on their Junior, that little tramp is only Sixteen and has an influential Huntsman as a father." Vlad let that sink in as junior Grumbled about the unfairness of it all. Then Vlad smirked and Took out his self-Modified Scroll. "A Huntsmen that I just so happen to know." He showed the three the video and said. "As soon as she gets home she is going to get the mother of all Tai lashings. And the damage to the club was mostly contained to the floor. A floor you were going to replace soon anyway." He pointed out as Junior started to feel better. Red and Blue giggling beside him.

…. …. …..

Varia headquarters.

Vlad woke up with a jolt. His head feeling like a mini sun was doing the mamba while his stomach felt like he had just swallowed a car yards value of tar. The sun shining into his eyes just made it oh so much worse. If there was any weakness being a halfa had, it was drinking.

Flesh wounds would heal very quickly oh him. Most of his bodily functions, however, reacted very slowly, so getting over colds, sniffles and hangovers took far longer. His liver working at half the time it took even the worst drinkers to clean out. The only thing that made up for it was having near perfect Blood control.

Wishing death upon whatever unholy abomination decided mornings needed to start so soon he got out of bed and then sat back down as he saw stars. Nope, Going back to bed."

Laying back down he took out his scroll. Seeing one message he opened it. "Thanks for taking care of my little girl. I gave her quite the Tai lashing and she will have to build a whole farm just to get her bike back. If she can sit on it ever again that is. I owe you one." Next to it was the emoji of a boxing glove.

Smirking again Vlad waited an hour before he got up and into his shower. The hot water doing wonders for the sick feeling in his gut. Unlike with most hangovers, Vlad did not have a headache for long, however, it made up for it by making his gut feel like Tar was moving through it for a week.

Swallowing a hangover pill that will take too much time to work he got dressed and went into his kitchen.

These days Vlad lived in a Bunker/castle of sorts that housed at least half the Varia.

It was a cylindrical shaped building with a dozen floors and stuck into the side of a mountain. Thankfully the heating bill was lowered once Vlad got a hold of his Blueprints and added Geothermal vents.

The fact that Remnant only ever used Dust to power anything was abhorrent to Vlad. Even on earth, you had at least several ways to get power, form tidal to solar. He hated how people were so overly dependent on dust. It led to stagnation and complacency. The fact that it seemed to be some mystical sub scene that did not even work off-world was just another disappointment.

The Castle had a few amenities that ran off Dust but he encouraged the R&D division to find other means of power. Some of them were ridiculed. Like the lightning rod that powered the top floor observatory. But since they were in a storm-prone area, he allowed it. And it worked to many people's surprise.

Vlad walked into the Kitchen like a zombie. Sparing only the movement to grab a Foe crab leg sandwich out of the massive fridge with a helping of fruit.

Plopping down into the chair he began to eat as a cup of tea was placed in his hands. "Dame, boss, you look like something the cat dragged in." Said Yamato. He was a tall man of Mistral decent. Black hair and calm features. He looked like any other Mistral man. Because of that, he was the best assassin we had. While most people are scouted he came to us since his normal job as a banker was killing his soul. He wanted the excitement and adrenalin rush of danger in his life and when he found one of our men assassinating a Mistrial Noble he quickly asked for a job interview. After some intense and bone shattering training, he flourished here.

The man, bless him, Put the kettle of tea next to Vlad. Even in this new world, Vlad refused to go without his tea. The one week he went without it he had become simple incorrigible. "Drinking, dancing, fighting, more drinking." Murmured Vlad as Yamato went back to cooking. Yamato had somehow become the unofficial big brother of the Varia. After a short 2 years, he became Head of the Rain department. Also known as the silent killing Division. His Specialty was with Swords and his Semblance let him use lesser amounts of water in whatever way he wanted. While not all that impressive on paper, it made up for in creativity. After all, people are made of water.

A much smaller form sat next to him at the massive table. What looked like a little girl with white and green hair a pale face and horns on her head sat down next to Yamato. She was eating a plate of rice that was brimming with ghost peppers named after the ghost that escapes you after a bite of this most infamous treat. Grimm has been known to combust after eating just one. A small plume of smoke would sometimes escape her mouth when she ate one but otherwise, she would be fine. She was called Flower Petal, she did not talk much but she oversaw the Mist divisions. AKA the Anit-intelligence Division. Her weapon of choice is a pair of thick Knives made for the last great war. She was also adept at traps. Do not be fooled by her young appearance, she was older than most of the people in the room and by far the most cunning. Her semblance was complex but had something to do with cell division. She was an officer even when I first started at the Varia.

"Yamato is right you need to take it easy on the heavy party boss." Said the form directly in for of Vlad. A teenager with long red hair and a purple lipstick and leather joined them with a bowl of oatmeal. "Gregor leave the man to party, reprimand him instead on his off-eating habits." Said Yamato from the stove. He never did forgive Vlad for all his odd food choices.

"Nah, he'll just make me eat it with him." Said the Flamboyant Sun officer. Despite the appearance, he was the best medic they had. And with their line of work they needed the best. "So boss I heard through the grapevine that you had another visit to Kalie, the White Fang leader. What did you take this time? Your bounty went up another few thousand." They all found it hilarious how their leader was smitten with what could easily be called the strongest women alive.

Vlad sipped his tea and said, "This time I left some flowers on her be instead."

Yamato and Flower leaned in closer as to hear the rest of this. "Boss I don't know whether to feel jealous of all this attention your giving her or relieved I don't have to deal with your Bull Crap." Gregor was about as out there as you can get and had little qualms about anything. Heck, the entire moral compass of the Varia was so small you could fit it in a shoe box.

The only three real rules were, The Varia is your family, Protect the innocent and don't be stupid. Other than that, you could do whatever the heck you wanted.

Speaking of the morally ambiguous, in walked the lightning officer Lorena, she was a big burly woman with a homicidal edge. Her hair was pink and her muscles as big as any bodybuilders. The pink being from all the washed-out blood of her enemies. She loved to kill and to do it messily. Soo, she was a perfect fit for the department of people that were just there to do damage aka the department of homicidal maniacs. It took forever to teach them a bit of subtlety but generally, a unit of one man armies was not known to be subtle.

"Lorena, Boss got Drunk again, want to go prank up his room while he can't do anything about it?' Said Gregor. Lorena Agreeing as they zoomed away in chibi fashion.

"Walter will join us later today, He took his storm Division with him for a training trip to hunt some ancient grim." Said Yamato as he put out the last of the food. While there was a hierarchy in the Varia, they put that aside during meal times. The only way you can build trust between murderous, scoundrels and let's not forget perverted teammates was to interject fun bits of normalcy into their life.

Vlad liked it here, this was Home. This was what his life was missing for decades. A place where he was not only accepted but encouraged to be more than he ever thought he could be. He was by no means a good guy now, but maybe he did not have to be to do some good.

…. ….. ….

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Asked Vlad as David got on screen. Fingering the temples of his head as he listened to the deranged grandfatherly general.

"Have a team from Beckon shadow your job." He said. Knowing exactly how it sounded. Vlad cursed whatever Mooke brought up the idea of putting up an option on the mission board at Beckon. With their reputation, they did not think anyone would take the offer. Note to self: Shoot the Mooke.

"You do know they are more than likely Spy's anyway. Probably from Ironwood or Ozpin." While Vlad could respect the two of them he had his own way of doing things and did not like two meddlesome old men butting into his business.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. All my other officers on their own missions or swarmed with paperwork.' He cut off the connection and looked at the file with the Code COFY as its header.

...

 _ **Well, that did take a while. I got the next chapter or two planned out and I believe I can make this into a good five-chapter story. Look forward to some more Bad Ass fights. I hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Hell's Gate

Team COFY. In a Bulkhead over the ocean.

"YOU DID WHAT." The normally nervous and shy Bunny Faunus was yelling at her teammate Coco Adel in a near blind panic. Her breath was coming in short bursts and her chest was heaving while her pupils dilated. Any moment now she would pass out from hyperventilating.

Her teammates looked at her in concern and Yatsuhashi Walked up and gave her a big hug in the hopes of calming her down. After a minute, she calmed down but still look royally pissed at Coco. "Coco, how could you, of all the things you could have done, you got us a summer job with the most Bloodthirsty, Dangerous, Ravenous….. ugh, Monsters in all of Remnant?"

"They can't be that bad, I thought they were just a part of Atlas Intelligence network?" Said Fox, He may not be as up to date on Atlas Military but he did hear of the Varia occasionally. Though now that he thought about it anyone that said anything about them usually shut up fast.

"No, that's just their cover. They are the hound of Atlas. They go out and do all the jobs most other people would not touch with a ten-foot pole. Heck, each officer is equal to about an S rank hunter. They have their own pages in the bounty books. Their boss is said to be so powerful that he sneaks into White Fang Headquarters Just to mess with the leader!" She said huffing and puffing. Was the room getting smaller?

"Ok, I admit that those are all some good points. But how do you even know any of this?" asked Coco. As far as she knew her friend did not have any military fetish.

Velvet looked Sheepish for a few seconds before admitting. "I got a cousin who has a friend who works as a grunt for the White Fang. They Keep me up to date on anything important. The White Fang has a kill on sight order for any normal Varia members and a flee on sight order for Its leader." She admitted it was barely a connection as any Faunus at least knew someone who knew a member.

"Ok, so they're really scary guys. But don't worry I'm sure Ozpin would not have sent us on this mission if we thought we were in any danger from them." Said Coco to reinsure her Teammate.

"Ok, Ok,' she huffed. "Mabey this won't be too bad. Who are we meeting anyway?" She asked as she unconsciously leaned against Yatsu. Much to the Giants enjoyment.

"Some Guy called Vlad Masters Can't be anyone that important if they're sending him to meet us. Velvet? Are you ok." Velvet had become as white as a sheet and had a very faraway look in her eyes. Her ears were standing straight up and she was stiff as a board.

"Um, I'm guessing she knows who that is." Fox Waved a hand in front of her face but got no response.

They huddled around the girl and tried to reassure her everything would be ok. She was always the quickest to frighten on the team but this was a new level of fear. Fortunately, she snapped out of it. Unfortunately, it was as they landed with the gate opening.

They stepped out of the plane into one of the coldest areas they had ever been in. Aura can supplement a lot but this cold reached them down to the bone. Racing from the plane to the one door they saw they just barely made it before toes started turning blue. The entrance was a lot farther then it looked as they sprinted through the snow.

The group huffed and puffed as they stood up and looked around. The inside was blessedly warm and their frozen bones soon warmed up. They looked around in awe at the richly decorated room.

The entrance hall had doors going in all direction and a staircase going up into a long hall. On top of the staircase sat a demure gentleman with wild white hair and black suit. He looked at his pocket watch before he jumped from the rafters and landed twenty feet down without so much as a sound. Not one sound.

Looking them over once he said, "Right on time, Welcome to the gates of Hell, I am Vladimir Masters, The head, and boss of the Varia." With a smirk. All four of them audibly gulped as they realized Just who was in front of them. Violet went straight from catatonic to relaxed beyond belief. Pushing passed terror to that part of your Brian that works without emotions.

"I see you have heard of me, well follow me to the kitchens." He began to lead them up the stairs while looking them over. "I don't know what David was thinking when he posted that Job notice in Vail. Turns out that he tried it in Atlas as well but all the Hunters in training were all too scared to take the offer. So best to reach out to a country that has no idea what we do eh." This was not reassuring the teens. They did, however, have a year of training already and had nerves of steel after fighting so many Grimm. So, what's the worst that this Spy organization could do?

"The First thing you all should know is not to take any of the door's that you all saw when you walked in. Only the top door up the stairs is safe. Now that I think about it, apply that to the whole building. If it's not the entrance or your own room, Knock or ignore it. If you need to enter a room, Knock. Do NOT enter until you get an answer. To many Mooks get killed or seriously maimed for that bit of stupidity. Also, we are not going to have any mercy what so ever so be prepared to train till you drop, then get up and continue to be prepared for that. Oh, we're here." Vlad opened a door into a balcony that overlooked a large dining area. About fifty or sixty people sat around having lunch and messing around. The room had a nice warm feeling to it, even with all the knives flying around.

Vlad Went up the railing and Put two fingers to his mouth and a foot on the railing. He blew his fingers and whistled in such a loud pitch that everyone had to cover their eras. The four next to him being momentarily deafened. "Listen up you murderous maggots. We have four new Recruits that will be joining us for the summer. Yes, I know, but this is Vail so they are that stupid. After their evaluation, they will be separated and sorted into one of your teams and hopefully, they will Survive the Experience. So Don't show them any mercy, Just make sure they can still function as human beings at Beacon. Now SAY HI."

"HI" As if choreographed the whole room said hi at the exact same time. But considering the normal levels of insanity that happened here, this was rather endearing.

Getting sick of being scared and adding a bit of foolish confidence, Coco Adel walked right up to Vlad. "Don't worry sir, we can handle anything you throw at us." Just to prove her point Coco slapped that man's ass in full view of the room. Then when she was about to turn she froze and looked at her hand.

Clenching it quickly she turned back and slapped his ass Again. Wide-eyed and almost drooling Coco unintentionally discovered one of the best open secrets of the Varia. "Can I marry you?" She asked almost in a daze. Taking this in stride Vlad said, "Only after you graduate and we use the Varia Ceremony." The Varia has its own marriage ceremony that was far less winded than others and yet somehow deeper.

It involved a ceremony in front of at least half the Varia where the Bride and Groom Blindfolded each other and swore their vows. They then would open an artery an bleed into a bowl mixing their blood. After treating their wound, the blood would be mixed and then put into two rings. The rings would then be slipped on to each other. It used to be a symbolic gesture of always having a piece of each other but after the Last Varia head was in power he somehow managed to make the bowl actual magic so people could feel a real emotional connection to their spouses.

"COCO." Her Team shouted at her. They knew she was impulsive but this was ridicules.

"Oh come on guys," She wined. She reached over and put Velvets hand on his ass as well. "Have you ever felt an ass like that before? It's like a Dimond surrounded by a fluffy cloud. I just want to motorboat on that thing." She cried out and only partially listened to Vlad saying, "After you graduate".

"That does not mean you get to fondle the scariest man this side of remnant Coco." Said Velvet till Coco looked her straight in the eye. "Have you ever noticed where your hand is?" Velvet looked at her hand quickly retraced it profusely apologizing to the boss.

The rest of the Varia Cheered and laughed as Coco stated what all the female and 90% of the male population knew. Vlad had a great ass. If they survived the first week then Coco was going to do just fine here.

… …. …

The Varia testing phase for them was Hell. Each morning they would be dropped off into their rooms Unconscious. Then Wake up the next morning Exhausted. That goodness the kitchens were stocked with so much food since they all ended up eating five times the amount they normally would.

Near death, experiences were starting to become rather normal and A Helpful Captain named Yamato and another name Flower would take the time to help them. They were both soothing and taught them most of the basics of sneaking, hiding, social skills and aura manipulation. That is up till they had to do any physical training then they were wickedly terrifying. The Rain and Mist officers liked them well enough and Flower took exceptional interest in Fox. According to her, he would make a terrific addition to her mist unit.

Surprisingly Yamato took a shine to Yatsu. He may have been a giant but his mere presence had that soothing rain effect he liked in his division. The man was like a steady rock in the face of a hurricane. Calming everyone so they did not falter. Form What Yamato could see the man had a vast well of Rain Aura just waiting to be used. Unfortunately, they would not train them in THAT until they became more permanent members. So instead he would teach Yatsu the silent and deadly approach of the assassin's trade.

Coco took more time but eventually, the Sun Officer Gregor took her under his wing as well. He first got to know her over their shared interest in Fashion but soon he realized that she Strong Sun with a lightning secondary and scooped her up. While neither was all that rare having both was a devastating combo. So, he taught her both healing and combat with a healthy dose of anatomy and infiltration. If she was ever allowed to unlock her flame types then he planned to show her how to use them to heal herself. Combined with a lightning ability to harden their body and you had an honest to god tank.

Most Surprising was that Velvet had a strong Lightning Flame with a small Sky secondary. Not so much that she could use it like a normal sky but she could have an attractive effect on people. Unfortunately, it looked like it attracted the wrong sort of attention as well. But with the new Increase in her Lightning flame training her Sky was suppressed. Lorena the Lighting officer had first hated how the little Faunus rabbit quivered in place. Not that she thought she was weak but that she was so adorably cute that she might slip into a Girly Girl moment. She knew full well how devastating a cute face can be.

They had one Mook that had an adorable little angel face, Yet fought like a deranged rhino when provoked. So, they sharpened his horns and pointed him in the direction to charge.

It was not till Velvet Showed off the power of her legs on the now headless dummies that Lorena Finally gave into her desires and glomped the Cute little girl. She held her tightly in her bosom for so long that Velvet had to wonder if she was going to get killed for lack of air. But she then relented before Vitel could die in the best way imaginable. Soon she was training not only her legs but reinforcing the rest of her body to swing about that huge hammer and diversifying her weapon range. While the Lightning division was more defense-oriented and combat experts they were still spy's and taught her how to best utilize any weapon given.

Velvet was also pleasantly surprised at the Amount of Faunus that joined the Varia. As Mr. Vlad put it "Quality does not discriminate if your good we will use you. Besides only the sane care about putting labels on people." Which was the whole point so many before had tried to make? Except they practiced it. Nearly half the standard Varia army was Faunus, especially chameleon Faunus.

Most of Velvets fears were soothed at that since the rumors were that the Varia was like an anti-white fang organization that promoted Faunus hate. That they were out to eat little baby faunas in their cribs and Steal their fur for their hats. She was so relieved that was not the case.

What did worry her was the rumor she heard in the Varia that Mr. Masters had a thing for the leader of the white fang and loved to see her flustered and angry. So, using his skills he just walked into her room at times and messed with her.

Coco had nearly blown her lid and walked in on Vlad to get an explanation. And after peeling her from off the walls as the 'no walking in before nocking' rule still applied, she asked him if he was going to marry that woman too. Velvet shook her head at her friend's antics and was honestly surprised she was still alive.

Vlad reached into the desk and took out three photos. The first was a normal picture of Sienna Khan except she was in her room and relaxed which made her look less intimidating than normal and cute. The second showed her in only her underwear. It was a pair of boxers and sports bra but the sheer tomboy nature was adorable. The third showed Ms. Khan with an enraged expression on her face, claws out and rushing at whoever was holding the camera.

Coco Stared at those pictures for a good minute before saying "Ok, I totally get it. She looked hot on her own, but pissed off she is adorable. And look at that Physique. I approve." She kept the pictures as Vlad just said 'Quality'.

Then he went into a short lecture how to properly infiltrate a room. If they were going to barge in on people they better know how to do it properly. She was really starting to like Vlad Masters. He was so much more upfront then Ozpin.

…..

Vlad smirked as he got the reports on team COFY. While he had nothing against beacon, in general, he did like to throw it into Ozpins face that he could train people better then he could, to devastating effect. He always got this off Guttery feeling near the man and did not like his demeanor. Also, he was a coffee drinker.

Everyone knew not to give Vlad Coffee. He was a strict tea acholic.

Vlad smiled as the four of them integrated rather well within the Varia. He would have to extend an invitation to come and join once they graduated. Coco already was certain if she was serious even after learning about Varia marriage practices. Like that there were very few limits on whom you would marry and how many. With where they were and who they were everyone needed all the support structure they needed and if that entailed three men all being married to each other then so be it.

The ring bonding ceremony helped cool off even the worst here.

Vlad would soon have to put them on the mission roster. While a lot of the missions they did were not pleasant. They would help them learn how to handle some extreme situations. Situations that some Hunters fell into and panicked in since they did not know how to handle them. It was a sad fact that their line of work could be depressing. It was why he tried to be and encouraged everyone to be as happy as possible. No matter how insane it got.

Hard to believe it had been little more than five years since he was dropped into this new world. Oh, Clockwork had offered him passage back but he had refused. Why go back to a stingy little world where the number of people that liked him was proportional to the amount of money he was willing to spend?

Here he had loyalty, here he had a purpose, where he had family.

Vlad sipped his green tea once more and nearly dropped the sacred beverage when a loud blaring alarm was heard over the speaker system. "Code Orange, I repeat Code orange. This is not a drill. Everyone to their designated stations or captains." The speakers blared in a quick voice. In the base, the Varia scrambled to position ready to complete their second purpose.

Vlad came up to the balcony that adorned the top of the tower. His officers were already they're sans Cloud and Storm. The New team was also with them, looking more refined than before. While before they used to exude confidence and strength, now they had a calmer and more controlled edge to them.

Nodding in approval he swatted away Coco's hand before it could reach his ass. The fact it was so fast she could not see it being swatted away only made Coco more interested in the White Lion of the Varia.

"So, what is going on Boss?" Asked Coco, she was just as confused as the rest of her team as no one had the time to explain what was about to happen.

"Oh, Oh boss can I explain it?" Gregor jumped up and down in excitement while waving his hands in the air. The man was just too adorable sometimes. Nodding to him Gregor began to explain. "While the Vaira is mainly a Wicked Cool Assassination and Spy organization we also have one more really big job we do up here in the mountains. You see every few months sometimes a year we get an Army of Grim gathering to the north. And not just any Grimm No No No. They are Quality Grimm. Altas may not get as many Grimm as the other continents but the ones we do get are a lot stronger. Even our Beowulf's, the week pests, are worth five of Say Vacuous. And sometimes a recently powerful Grimm Rises in their ranks and starts to call them all into one big army. Oh yes, very scary." Having more than enough of Gregor's childish explanation and body flailing Flower Interrupted.

Looking over the railing the team could see most of the Varia down below in front of the Towers long large walls brandishing every weapon known to man. Axes, swords and spears and they all knew that each mook had at least two daggers stashed away. They had really underestimated the power of a dagger till they got their asses handed to them every time by any mook with one.

"They head from the north and we stop them here. We are located at the only entrance they have available to Atlas proper. The only ones that get threw are flying grim whereas we take care of all the ground-based Grimm. It's why Atlas has so many ships in its Military in comparison to every other continent. It's why this place is called Hells Gate." She pointed out while trying to be as intimidating as possible, despite her short stature. She pointed over to the horizon and team COFY had to use their training to suppress a shudder. The whole horizon from mountain to maintain was covered in a black on white mass. There had to be thousands of Grimm in that army. Mabey a hundred thousand.

"You four are not so experienced that you can go into the fray like most of us. Coco and Velvet will be helping the Medic team's getting supplies and such while also rescuing any fallen brothers and sisters. Yatsu and Fox will be on patrol detail. Sometimes we get some grim coming up the side that the turrets can't handle that make their way into the base, you will assist the team that will do this as well as help relay any impotent information." Vlad rapidly gave them their orders as he looked over his monitors and made last minute adjustments.

"Turrets," said fox as he did not see any turrets when they got here or even now. Vlad deadpanned at him then pressed a button on his keyboard and the whole base rumbled. Hundreds of panels opened to reveal enough guns to make Coco drool. Each one was automated but a few heavy guns on top looked like they could be manually operated.

"GO, you have your orders." He Shouted to them as they saluted. They rushed off to complete their tasks. Only Yamato and Lorena staying as they would provide backup to whatever station needed it.

… …. …

The air around Hells Gate was thick with tension. The normally bubbly and chaotic atmosphere was now replaced with a well-oiled militant machine. Each person going to do their job without one joke or attempt at murder.

They may joke normally but this was war and they took the lives of their comrades seriously.

However, it was not a tension full or fear.

No that would be sane.

This was a tension derived from Battle lust. A presence that appeared only in those that Lusted for the thrill of a life and death battle. To come out victorious over odds most would balk over. The hair on their arms raising from excitement. Most Grinning like raging lunatics as they walked down the halls.

Even Team COFY could not help but feel a mix of fear and excitement. Guess their instructors were bleeding threw at them. After a few weeks of training that bordered on torture, they either got better or broke. They got better.

Right before the attack happened the air became very still and not a soul dared breath.

Then the charging Grim hoard came into range. The Biting Winds and cold snow bounced off their thick hides. Countless numbers of giant Beowolves, Urasa, and What atlas called Kongs surrounded and guarded even bigger Grim. Mammoth like Grim the size of building covered not only in Fur but thick bone armor. Large bipedal Grim with human-like bodies but Anubis like Heads followed close behind wilding Large bones as weapons. Behind them were scores of Grim Versions of Wolverines, polar bears, and moose. Tons of unique grim also falling into step beside their brothers.

As soon as the first Grim got into range the Cloud team in charge of the guns began to fire and the automatic computer handled the rest.

Bullets, missiles, and cannon balls pelted the oncoming Grim with rapid fire rounds. Decimating the first wave, leaving only a smoke trail. Bones flew in every direction as Grimm howled for their missing appendages. Some of the larger Grimm taking damage as well then stepping on their smaller comrades. One Mammoth was already down as all the firepower of Hells Gate came crashing onto the Enemy. They would not wait for them to get close to do damage. And since they did not leave any bodies they did not have any shields to hide behind.

Vlad watched with satisfaction as the first wave thinned. But did not relent his watchful eyes. This was only the first wave of what could very well be a dozen and the grim were already pressing threw. By his calculation, the Grim would reach them by the seventh and possible infiltrate by the twelfth.

He only has so much space he could put guns on and only so much budget. So, he did the best he could to arm the Hells Gate to the teeth. He even looked over the Evil Overlords list and got an architect to find all hidden passages, secret tunnels, and structurally unsound spaces then had a five-year-old look over all the design plans to make sure they were sound. The sad fact was that the five-year-old found four glaring weakness that he swiftly fixed.

As of now we were as prepared as ever. Even Ms. Coco and Ms. Velvet were right outside the doors behind every available Varia member, ready to jump in and take them to a medic. They were good but this was war. They would be better used saving my people's lives with their speed and medical knowledge.

By the fifth wave, Vlad started to see some flyers coming at them. The Grimm did not bring as many flying type Grimm as the Winds dispelled many of the new hatchlings and they could get over the mountains anyway and then they were the Atlassian militaries' problem. But after the consult with the five your old last year he asked what would happen if Flying Grimm came in any way. Not having an answer, He quickly devised a strategy.

As we were squeezed between a pair of mountains I set up sharp and thin wire traps all over the mountains. Any passageway by air was totally coated in them and only a plain going straight from above could get into the launchpad. At which point it could be shot down. It was nice to watch as a white never mores and Ice Phoenixes burst into black poured in the air. While war was never nice, it was addicting.

By the seventh Wave, a few grim were making it passed the line that the Guns and canons could safely fire without catching our own men in the crossfire. The Grimm mammoth, being smart, roared at the Varia to make them charge it. However, my men were better than that and just shot him.

The men on the ground all have guns on them, while not as big or powerful as the top guns, they had penetrating power. So for the next three waves, they shot at the Grimm that made it close. Decimating many a grim.

Finally, as the tenth wave was ending the Grimm reached far enough that the Squad leaders needed to have everyone use melee weapons instead. The clash that happened would be one for the ages.

"Yamato go join them." Not questioning me he jumped down from the railing as he made the fifty-foot jump right on top of an available Anubis Guard. Severing its head from its spine. With a careful dose of his rain flames, he could calm everyone in the vicinity into a more calmer and less accident-prone mindset. For the next hour, they fought the tenth and eleventh waves off. But a few quick-thinking Grimm used their comrades as platforms and made it into the base through the gun turret panels. Not many but "Lorena, you can go down now and reinforce the right flank. I don't want any more Grimm Getting into the base."

Smiling with wicked glee she jumped as well, brandishing her war ax/rifle. As soon as she dropped down the grim in that areas began to die in substantial numbers. Yamato was soon with her, Katana gleaming with silver light as he channeled his blue aura into it.

That well in hand he checked on the status of the Building. The Grimm inside was being dealt with quickly and there was minimal damage to any equipment. Fox and Yatsu seemed to be struggling with a few grim but with their new training, they could get the jump on most of them. Only a Kong Class A was giving them some trouble now. But trust them to take care of it Vlad looked over at Velvet and Coco.

At first, Coco and Velvet were dashing in and grabbing anyone they could that was injured to the point of collapse and then leaving them to the suns team but soon Coco joined the healers since they needed the help. The Grim was a lot stronger this time. Velvet used her new speed training to effective use, quickly grabbing downed men before any grim got close. Going in, countering or parrying a strike, picking up a soldier then rushing them back it. While still lacking in some areas her Speed was Varia quality. Both looked hanged and worn out already. Probably from seeing the results of actual combat. But this would prepare them for later.

Things were looking good

Then It happened. Ugh, he was really going to have to stop thinking that like some sort of supernatural warning bell.

A fiendishly large figure walked into the background. Its size could be bigger than anything Recorded in their data. At least half the size of all the mountains, he was three times the size of the mammoths.

Vlad sighed, so it's one of those days. He had become concerned that the grim was growing stronger. They were good, better than good. But not invincible.

He would have to once again go out and find what he could do to Find the Grim Spawning area.

The canons all fired off at what Vlad was tentatively calling a Behemoth. But the behemoth was just shrugging them off. Not even the razor Wire that normally cut the flyers was doing much if any damage.

"Flower, focus back on the ground units, I'll take care of the big guy." "Acknowledged." Said Flower from the control room. Mist Mooks flying from console to console.

Changing fire from the Behemoth the fire concentrated on taking pressure off the Ground support.

Stretching his neck and brandishing his favorite spear Vlad Called on his ghostly energy. He did not change but he would retain most of his ghostly power. His full power he reserved for truly powerful opponents. And despite the Behemoths massive size, it was going to be no more trouble than a Beowulf. As they say the bigger they are the harder they fall.

Flowing up into the air Vlad flew towards the oncoming elephant-like beast.

A sense of anticipation was rising in him. Despite knowing that the thing was just too big to be effective he hoped it would pose at least some challenge.

Flying high Vlad readies the Snipe function of his spear. He steadied his shot, took aim and fired at the beast. The first shot hitting directly into its unprotected eye, the second hitting its closed lit. It did not go in but the bullet still damaged its eye. Now with only one, partially working eye the beast was unable to tell where it was and kept slamming into the Mountains.

This was bad. The Gates were in the mountains and this thing could cause a lot of damage. Readying himself for a disgusting display he pointed his spear at the mammoth then flew at high speeds into its mouth.

He did not stop.

Using his ghost power, he phased his body with only a small part of his skin still attached to his spear. Now with loosing very little momentum, the spear continued to go through the Behemoth and doing major internal damage. Soon the thing was giving off death cries and flailing even more before dispelling.

Vlad hated that technique. Not that it was not useful, it was. But it had been more the annoying to learn. He had lost a lot of skin and blood. Then needing to practice it for nearly two years every day and the power requirements. His reserves were now down to less than half and would need a good week to recharge.

While anticlimactic he was far to use to being an assassin now to bother with the flashy stuff. Quick and effective were his moto now. No more convoluted plots that required everything be perfect to the nth degree.

Looking down he saw his men taking care of the last wave and figured 'Why not." Brandishing his now empty spear he flew down into the fray.

… …. …

Coco and Velvet were tired. Their arms were burning and their legs were barely supporting them at this point. Far too many times had they had a close call on the way to pick up an injured Varia Mook. It was only the other members having their back that they could grab them at all. Coco may be stronger and Velvet may be faster than the average Mook but they had the training. They lived this. We just came here for the summer.

Even those few Mooks that they had looked at them with derision and scorn still helped them out when the chips were down.

Blood soaked their clothes as they desperately tried to keep everyone alive. Of the sixty soldiers that had started the fight only forty were still fighting. The rest were being treated by the sun division with assistance form Coco. At this point, even the skittish Velvet had been desensitized to the blood. Too focused on keeping a woman's guts in then the red goo in her clothes.

They had been at this for ten hours. Taking what little breaks they could and stocking up on water. Well, to be more precise it was only the last four hours that they had to do anything but it was still nerve-wracking. How the Varia could keep going was a treatment for their training.

When the big Mammoth like creature that was almost as tall as the mountains came to be, she almost despaired. Then Lorena slammed into the ground next to her and slapped her over the head. "Get a grip girl. The Boss will take care of that thing. You just do your job and it will all be ok." Peering into the strong women's eye's Velvet believed her.

Coco and velvet continued and only spared a moment to watch in wonder as the Boss went so fast that they nearly missed him. He took out the things eyes, and then the rumbling happened. First pebbles began to fall to the ground. Making Coco and the Suns team nervous. Distracted for a second they missed a nimble Ursa rush at the medic sport reaching for the first person it could.

Only for half a dozen Sun officers to take out a pistol and a dagger and shoot the thing, stopping it before the nearest Mook took his dagger into its throat. They quickly went back to work as if nothing ever happened.

Soon large rocks and boulders began to fall. Coco seeing the problem hefted her briefcase and transformed it into her machine gun. "ARRRRHHHHH." She cried as she pelted the rocks, turning them into dust. A Mook giving her a thumb up only for a small rock that was missed to comically falling on his head.

Heading a cheer Coco and Velvet looked over at what they were looking at and found that huge behemoth was dissipating. It wailed and thrashed as it did so but it was dissipating.

"What, how, Already? He only went out their five minutes ago." Flabbergasted Coco starred at her would be husband and turned to Yamato, who was getting his arm bandaged.

Seeing the questioning look Yamato responded with. "I don't know how he does it but the boss is a firm believer in the Quick and easy form of combat. If you have a killing blow you take it. He says that big grim are far easier to deal with. While they have a lot thicker "aura" the most other grim they are vulnerable from the inside out. So he always recommends caring a few vials of highly explosive material to drop in a grimes mouth." He smiled then giving a sly look "You could say that having the base attacked has made him rather explosive."

"Bad pun," the rest of the Varia said. As far as most of them were concerned No Pun was a good Pun.

Shrugging good-naturedly Yamato gets back up and starts running at the battle again. Yamato fought like a whirlwind, slashing and hacking in every direction but not making a single sound while doing it. Like the calm eye in a deadly storm.

He joined with Lorena and soon more Grimm died. Was it a bad thing to think that this overwhelming display of force was now normal?

Hearing cheering again Coco did not chance another glance since she learned her lesson but did eventually see that Vlad Master, no The Boss, was now joining in on the fun. It was almost like a visible thing. As soon as he came into the battle everyone felt a fresh wave of energy coursing through their body, invigorating them and making them fight all the harder to survive.

On Vlad's head was a small golden flame with a green tint.

It flickered as Vlad brought down his spear, impaling, cutting, gutting. Doing all he could to kill as many grim as fast as possible. When he saw a man in trouble he rushed in and saved him, when a Grimm got to close to the wall he ordered a team to fire on it. Soon the vast army of Grimm was no more than wisps of smoke in the air.

Finally, they were done!

…. … ….

As much as everyone would have liked to crawl into their beds and sleep for a week, they neither had the time nor luxury. Patience needed to be treated, damage reports needed to be field, gun turrets needed to be restocked and power generators needed to be refilled. It was an endless list of work that needed to be done.

They needed to patch any holes in their defenses before anyone could get some sleep. That did not stop some from passing out so Vlad relegated what he could.

This is where Vlad shined the most, ordering his subordinates into doing their jobs.

After the noonday sun started to wax, everyone was peacefully asleep in their beds. Even Vlad felt tired after that battle. While not staying for as long he had spent a lot of energy on destroying that Behemoth mammoth in one go. He shuddered to think what could have happened if the thing had gotten any closer. Then the extra fighting and paperwork that had to be sorted for everything.

As he sipped at another strong cup of black tea he was startled by his desk scroll ringing. Jumping a foot in the air and floating back down Vlad picked up the Scroll. "This is Vlad Masters speaking how can I help you?"

"Ah, Vlad, good. I was unable to reach anyone for quite some time and the last message I received was another Grimm Invasion." David looked at the haggard form of the Independent assassination unit and held back a groan. Whenever Vlad looked like that, bad things started to happen.

"Five dead Mooks thirty Injured, Two officers are injured and we just nearly ran out of ammunition this time. With the white fang driving up the price of dust we will have to set securities on our own dust mines and even help out Robert for some favors." He reported. He did not strictly need to know all this but he could help them get what we needed. Looking off into the ceiling with unfocused eyes Vlad said. "Your Beacon students all made it through. They helped out a great deal." He admitted as his eyes slowly began to drift shut, his head fell onto the console and the call cut off as Vlad went into blissful slumber.

...

 **I hope you all liked this Chapter, It was a really fun one to wright. If you all have something you would like to see Vlad masters do in Remnant then Leave a review.**

 **Also, shout out to Greer123 for his review.**

 **Next time we will see how joining the Varia Has affected Yatsu and Fox.**


	4. Fox and Yatsu

Chapter 4

The next few days were abuzz with work. Field agents needed to be recalled just to help pick up the slack until the current Guards were back up to stretch. Thank Pariah Dark for Sun flames, they made the healing process so much faster. They Cut down healing time by at least half! Bullets needed to be restocked, blades sharpened and then the building needed repairs.

By the end of the week, almost everyone was back in action.

By the end of the week, everyone was dreading the paperwork.

The bosses' office was a normally very calming and had an elegant feel to it. Monitors hung on the walls as the constantly monitored for alarms. A window covered the whole wall overlooking the vast canopy below. A man could fall to his doom from this height.

This is where Fox and Yatsu currently found themselves standing.

Fox and Yatsu didn't know why they were called into The Bosses office. Or when they started to call Mr. Masters the Boss. With a capital B!

"Fox, Yatsu you did well during the invasion and I commend your courage and quick thinking. Especially when you defended a dozen key power cells and then when the automatic gun was damaged you picked it up and started to shoot." Vlad put down two folders and a pair of white masks.

"Due to so many people still on bed rest, we need every able-bodied man we can get. I can temporarily Promote you to apprentice Mooks and send you out on missions with a field agent. I am giving you the change to back out now because I am warning you NOW. Our jobs can range from the most honorable fights you will ever face or more likely you could face the worst humanity or Faunus has to offer. Situations where there are no good choices and the only thing you can fall back on is your training." At this Vlad took a deep breath. "I doubt this will deter you at all but just take this advice, Therapy is your friend." He said in all seriousness. He hated the idea of sending out anyone less than a quarter trained. Even if it was on a basic mission like this one. It left a bad taste in his mouth to send what amounted to children to fight.

He had seen the scars on his little baggers back, the listless look in his eyes when his friends drifted away. Not that they were bad friends. It was Danny that relied on them rather heavily for moral support and as teenagers, they just could not always give it. So, he became rather dependent on them. My own machinations probably did not help. I would be damned if another person developed a set of mental issues because of what I have done.

The few kids we had in the Varia were already dangerous genocidal maniacs. So there was no innocence's to take away from them. Easier just to direct them so they became mission specialists rather than serial killers.

The two looked at each other and being men of little words, they picked up the masks and slid them on. They were amazed the field of view the masks allowed for. "You can expect your uniforms in your rooms by the time you get back. You head out with Agent Cobalt in two hours." He slid them the folder telling them all they needed to know.

Sending them off to complete their job Vlad rubbed his head and tried to figure out how they were going to resupply all their bullets in time. He really wished he did not make that rule about only drinking when he was on vacation. A still Drink would have done wonders right now.

… … …

As the Boss said there were a pair of uniforms that somehow fit them just right, waiting for them at their room. As soon as they put on the uniform and mask, another Mook in the Full uniform came in and introduced himself. "Hello, I am agent Cobalt." He pointed at Yatsu "You will be agent Big" He pointed at Fox "you will be agent small. During a mission never take off your masks, never reveal your true name, and never talk about the mission until the boss gives you the Ok. This mission will only require my Skill but I need helping hands since unlike some agents, I can't be in two places at once. You are not to share with anyone your real names, not even me. Other than that, follow my lead and we will be fine."

The Varia uniform consisted of a pair of boots, pants, shirt, overcoat, and cape. All done in white, black and gray. It used to look ridicules but then the previous Boss hired an actual fashion designer to design their clothing. Looking like mindless minions of evil was beyond annoying. Being fashionable minions of evil was far more appealing and threw off their enemies.

Big and Small went after cobalt as he leads them into the hanger bay. Once situated and out of the cold, they got better at handling the cold but it still stung, Soon Cobalt came in to give them their briefing "We got a job from one of the generals in the Atlassian military council. A lot of people from a certain prefecture have been going missing and we need to know where they are going."

The two nodded and little asked, "Do we have any leads?" Cobalt nodded and handed them an extra file with some information. "You were both chosen to follow me since you are new and I often handle rookies. I have an ability that lets me smell people out up to five days. We will track them down and see what happens. However, since you are new I will warn you now. I will not tolerate any disobedience during a mission. No matter what the order you must follow it. No last-minute heroics GOT IT." He was very serious about this. They had lost a lot of good teams that could not control themselves due to a hero complex.

The two looked at each other and considered it. Would they do anything? Yatsu Became a Hunter since his clan Made him do it and Fox to get the training for their semblance. Being a hero was only a perk. But would they do anything?

Yatsu came from a clan that pumped out Hunters like the old Arc family used to. At least one kid from each generation became a renowned hunter. Yatsu himself did not have any real ambition and mainly became a hunter since he was the only one of his age group that did not already have an interest in something else. So he trained, he grew big and became a hunter. He did not begrudge being a hunter and he did not hate his family for it. He shouldered the burden like he always did. This would be no different.

That did not mean he was a hero. He could play the part but at the end of the day, he did what was best for himself and those he cared for. He cared for fox and he cared for Velvet and even Coco. No matter how embarrassing they could be. If they were at his back, he could do anything.

Fox was only ever interested in becoming a hunter since that was the only career path that let him gain any control of his semblance. He awoke it the same day he lost his eyes and it dame near a law that if you had a semblance or at least an aura, then you needed to go into a frightening and fighting profession. While he had slightly fewer conniptions then most people about dirty work he was not one for mindless destruction either. Like Yatsu he was a quiet soul that preferred reading to fighting. Coco and Velvet were the entertaining part of the group. But what was the advantage of being Varia? Better weapons? Better funding? The missions? No, if he had to put words to it, then he would say he stuck around because despite them being shrewd Spies and assassins. They were also true to themselves. It's like they had no filter that most people gained to be polite. It was fun to watch them. But is that enough to just follow orders without question?

"You two don't have to look too worried. But there are circumstances were the taking of life will be inevitable. We normally send our men that enjoy that kind of thing on that mission but the missions I and the other clouds go on can vary from no violence to having to send a village to a hospital. Not pretty but necessary when the country is at stake. I just want to warn you that I will have very good reason and clearance for my actions." The two nodded and cobalt hoped they kept their word. His old scar was throbbing again and that usually meant trouble.

They flew two and half hours to the outskirts of a Town called Burgundy. It was the site of a growing city till the dust mine that supplied most of the jobs started to shut down. The purity of the dust was not perfect so the executives decided to abandon the mine and subsequently the town. It was not illegal or a bad business move since they did not have an efficient way of purifying the dust like their own Skulker industries. The deal was in the works to buy out the town but ever since the closing of the Mine, people have gone missing. Not just moved out but missing. A son not returning home a spouse out for milk for too long. It all started with just a few but now that the city had become dilapidated and barely used for anything more people are ending up missing.

Even in the outer edges, most cities did not dissolve into crime when the going got hard. Especially in Atlas. Most towns had a hearty and keen sense of community that negated most crimes.

They landed just outside the city they got out of the stealth plane and got low to the ground. Using their two and a half months of training they glided across the ground like serpents. Not making a sound. Only a faint trail of snow, soon covered by the wind, was all that they left.

No one said anything for the duration of their run. Cobalt took out a paper, looked at it then went to a house. The house looked like a normal everyday house but according to the file, this was where one of the scenes of the recent kidnapping. A Faunus child belonging to a miner in the old mines.

Silently they made it into the house and Cobolt Kept a nose out for his target. Taking his time to memories the sent he began to walk outside. Taking care to stay hidden they slowly made their way across town. They stayed behind cobalt for the whole time till they reached an area that looked like a string of abandoned warehouses. Suddenly He stopped and sniffed. Suppressing a growl, he got Low to the ground and sniffed the earth.

"Small, come here and tell me if you see anything." He motioned over and little walked over. Little Chirped like a bird for a few seconds before signing "Doorway, two meters below, covered,"

Cobalt studied the ground carefully. The earth was loose and it looked like it was recently covered up. Reaching out and feeling the edges, he found nothing. So, he slowly began to dig out the snow. Good thing it was slow since they found a bomb right in the middle of the snow. It was a short distance blast and would have taken out everything in a five to a ten-foot radius.

Cobalt took out a scanner of some sort and after a few seconds took out the bomb and placed it in a sack he brought with him.

Digging the rest out they found a door half a foot below the earth. Reaching out they go into a tunnel. From close observation, they could tell this was abandoned and that someone went to a lot of trouble to hide the entrance to this tunnel.

What greeted them on the other side was… not a pleasant site. It was a ring with a cage around it. The cage had barbed wire around it and a few old screens above it. It was dirty and gave off a dark feeling. The whole room gave off a dark feeling.

Making their way closer, they could see that there was blood all over the sanded floor of the arena. Bits of teeth and nails were also seen in the reddish sand. Left behind like some cruel afterthought.

Little and big were a little disturbed and let their imagination run wild. But cobalt was not so easily shaken. He had grown up in places like this and loved the thrill of a good match. They were highly illegal and very secretive. But this seemed far too different to the ones he was in. For starts, the barbed wire was more to try and keep people from escaping. Indicating prisoners and death matches. While the underworld did not have a problem with someone dying during a match they did have an issue with death matches.

There is a very clear difference, at least to cobalt's mind. And everyone that entered but was doing it willingly. Mabey not without some persuasion like a debt but still could back out. This was a Pig's fight.

He could smell it now. The stench of fat Pigs that got off on suffering rather than the adrenaline of battle. Those who gambled and paid against pitiful matches just to watch others get mauled. They had a filthy and unwashed sent to them. Laziness has a disturbing sent to it. Knowing what could be under their very feet Cobalt signals to follow close behind. This would make a decent test.

They quickly found a staircase leading down to a dark and wet area. Fungus and mushrooms grew on the walls as things that no one should properly think about leaked from the sides of broken bricks.

Little and Big were scared, only their Varia Training keeping their nerves in check.

They crept ever so slowly, using their night vision masks to profound effect. They crept into a room full of cages.

At first Little and Big did not know what to make of it. Such things are not taught but experienced. Bodies, Bodies everywhere. Old bodies that fungus and moss were quickly making short work of. At this point, it would be hard to tell if they were even Faunus or human. But the stench. Oh, the stench. Rotting meat was never a pleasant thing to smell and they thanked every god known on remnant that the masks had a sent blocking feature.

Cobalt while used to sites like this still pressed on. At least the two were not vomiting. However only just. The two felt confusion swimming in their minds and now understood exactly why The Boss asked them to visit therapy is so inclined.

These may be a terrible site but they were old. Most likely from when the town was booming. When the money left so did the pit fighters. They looked around and found two things of interest. The first being a tunnel that leads off into the far distance. The last was a symbol etched into one of the desks. Once Cobalt saw the signal he smirked internally.

They left the burial ground and walked down the long tunnel Making it out the get to the bow of a river and a boat. Again, you could see people held captive but at this point, it's only tied up and in a large group. No one seemed overly hurt but many of the captives had large bruises. Their mouths were gaged and the least said about the smell the better.

Surround them were turrets just waiting to open fire. By the gleam of black blood off to one wall, it looked like it had already seen action. Surrounding the people is what looked like a lot of hired mercenaries. A bandit camp hired out to kidnap people perhaps?

Cobalt signaled the two closers. "Our targets are down there, I will go and deactivate the electricity. When I give the signal, you will kill as many of those mercenaries as you can in one minute. Then retreat into the tunnel. I will handle the rest." He skulked off, blending so well into the shadows that not even a Funus with night vision could see him.

They waited for what felt like hours but was ten minutes before all the light went down. Then the steady hum of electricity fainted. A soft ping came from Little and Big's masks. Taking this signal, they lept off the railing and swung their weapons. They may he hunters but between a hundred tied up hostages, ranging from old men to children, the choice was clear. Mabey if it was their first year of beacon they would have balked but even before temping at the Varia they had learned you can't save everyone. While they would prefer to spare their enemies, they could not take any chances. Their first targets were the cat and bat Faunus. They could see in the dark so they were the top priority. After their heads hit the floor Little took out two more men and then big took our three more. After a minute was up they retreated as ordered.

After another ten minutes, they received the alert that they could come back. Big looked at Little and understood now why they wore white despite being a covert ops unit. The red made them intimidating.

Several seconds later they came in to see all the jailors dead and all the captive collapse. "Gass. Knocked them out. I will call the base and have them picked up. We are to guard them till reinforcements arrive."

After a good five minutes, they did arrive. Cars, plains, and ambulances rushed in less than a blink. Most of them being extremely grateful as they all knew at least one person that was kidnapped or knew someone that knew them. It turns out that a lot of people were being threatened to leave the area or their family would end up missing. Only to be released when they were gone. It smelled so fishy it could be salmon. Especially since a new company was going to going to take over the mine.

They left soon after. A scene of a mother crying as she found her child stayed in Yatsus mind.

… ….. … ..

"Good work, it seems like you know have a idea what we do here. It is not often as clear-cut as this but I still think that you did well." Reading the report Vlad marked down completion and taped at his computer. "Check your scrolls."

Yatsu and Fox's eyes widened at the number that the message now said was in their bank account. "Like I said you did well. Dismissed." But the two stayed in his office.

"Sire we would like to ask about that Pit?" Said fox with some hesitance. They were still unsure about how much they could ask. They have seen mooks lose their heads for far less after all. "what will happen to it?"

"Ah yes, I will have to thank you for discovering that one. We have a few members that will find burning that Pit to the ground to be rather therapeutic." Motioning for them to take a seat he watched them closely. "Generally the Varia has no problems with normal pit fights like the Atlas military. Why should we care when grown men what to beat each other senseless and have others gamble on it? It is in our better interest to handle actual threats to people. However, there was one organization that crossed the line. They called themselves the Rising Sun. A group of Human supremacists that would capture all sorts of Faunus and then pit them against anything and everything. Grim, Robots, Men with chainsaws.

We will not stand by and watch as innocent people suffer. So, we hunted down everyone in that organization and taught them exactly what happens when you mess with the Varia. There is no more Rising Sun. But sometimes we will stumble upon some remnants. BE at ease. Vengeance if not Justice was satisfied." And boy did he know a thing or two about vengeance.

Satisfied the two left to go find their teammates. They needed to feel better and the only way to do that was Coco patented bad jokes.

…. ….. …..

Team COFY was back together and only had less than a week left before they had to get back to Beacon. Their bags were already packed. That was due to the warning never to unpack. But they were told to forestall their departure by one more day. It turned out they were going to have a party. And considering the type of people they dealt with, they were morbidly curious what a Varia party would be like.

"HEYYYY LOOK OUT." Said Yamato, He was uncharacteristically hyper today and was moving a huge rolling box on the floor. Grego and Igor following soon behind Hundreds of feet of cables in hand. They only met Igor a few days ago as he was on a long-term secret assignment. He was an older buff grandpa type man. Picture a buff Santa clause that killed people with a harpoon.

The whole building was abuzz as people got ready to party. Everyone wore their own styles and accessories. One man choosing to go as a chicken. Oh, wait he did that normally.

Coco was exited and even Velvet was looking forward to it.

The doors to the hall opened and they saw exactly what they were expecting. Chaos. Food from every part of the world. A color scheme that would make you bleach your eyes and speakers so big that they covered the wall. And at the front of the stage, on a turntable. Were Lorena and Gregor Mixing it? IT WAS A RAVE.

Grinning Coco dragged her friends in and lost themselves in the revelry. Not noticing how the hours passed till they fell in a pile with the other mooks. This was the life.

,,,,,,,,

The next day was a somber sight to behold. Dozens of Varia Members crying their hearts out as team COFY was about to leave. "Big Sis Coco Do you really have to leave?" asked one Mood many others joining in on the question. "Please don't go, you make the best coffee, we will miss you." Shouted random Mooks as they pleaded for her to stay.

Coco had a tear come to her eyes as she watched all the attached Varia members. Even Vlad was shocked at just how many of them liked her. As a nurse In the Varia Hospital she had probably seen more traumas then a normal doctor ever will and she still smiled. But she got close to her patients and they found that even if they had to stay in bed (strapped into it) then Coco's jokes made it a lot better. She was the fallen angel of the Medics room and pity the fool that tries to harm her.

Vlad rolled his eyes at the levels of childishness that his subordinates portrayed. He walked up to Coco and company and enveloped them all in a bear hug. "Good luck you four. I'll try and stop by some time to make sure you're not slacking." He tossed a mobile phone at Yatsu before letting them catch their breath. "If you ever need us just ask. As far as we are concerned, you are quality." Chores of "Quality" Filled the air as Team COFY left still a bit hung over from the party.


	5. Deer

**Since I was gone for a few weeks I figure that I would give you all a double chapter this week.**

Chapter 5

Vlad Masters

3 years Ago.

I suppressed a yawn as I marched down the hall. I was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. The morning sun was just an evil blight that tried to burn my retinas on the way to the guild board. My eyes stung as I tossed my hair back again, grabbing a tie to hold it back in a ponytail. A task considerably harder now that my hair was somehow fuller and refused to be tamed. It took a whole hour of time that I now sorely lacked to make it decent. I considered just cutting it off with my spear but that seemed like a bad idea and I didn't want to catch my hair on fire.

I walked down the streets of Atlas to the Hunters guild building located near the Western outskirts. It was not exactly in the shady part of town. But that was most since the guild discouraged any crime around it. Otherwise, the lower income neighborhood would have fallen into a Shit hole long ago. Yet there were still a few idiots that tried their luck near the guild. They don't stick around long.

The Guild Building looked like most Atlas buildings, Efficient and streamlined. Shiny white walls and metal accents gave the building its intimidating look. The large holographic sign on top proclaiming this to be the hunter's guild. It was worn and dusty with a few cracks from years of rowdy Hunters bearing into it. Yet it still stood tall and proud, polish and laker making the sign give a well-loved feel. From what he remembered in orientation, the sign was here since the first few hunters started this guild up a good hundred years ago. Stationing it here in the lower city so they could both be a deterrent to crime and making sure that only the important missions were sent in.

I sluggishly walked into the building, draping against the door as my eyes finally got away from the morning light and were instead accosted by the much more subdued and warm lights of the Guild. I knew I should not have sent half the night reading Ninja of Love but it was just so good I could not keep my eyes off it. Curse you my Bibliophilisms.

In contrast to the exterior, the interiors of the building were a hub of color. A few hunters already walking around at this early hour. The walls were painted all colors of the rainbow with comfortable furniture laying around. In the center of the room was a small but steady fireplace. That fireplace was here since the beginning of the Guild and while its flame had wavered throughout the years, it had still not gone out. In a way, the Flame represented the spirits of everyone in the guild. When the guild was sad the flame shrank when there was a party the flame grew and even changed colors, dancing to the beat of the music. Vlad could even sense there was some sort of power to the fire. A rich power that felt like everyone in the guild and no one at the same time.

Vlad walked up to one wall housing all the different requests that came in this morning. The morning was the best time to grab a mission since all the good ones would be taken by 9 at least. So, Vlad woke up early to find a good one and hopefully never get stuck with the extermination of sludge Grimm again.

They were putrid things that lived in the sewers of cities. They started off as black slugs that then absorbed the taint in the sewer water and grew to the size of an SUV. They were not especially dangerous. Trainees could kill them easily. But the problem was the smell. Oh, how utterly horrid the smell was. The monster smelled like what would happen if you left the contents of your fridge spoil for a year and then mixed it with Human excrement and maggots. The smell didn't even go away when you killed them. It just released all the pent-up taint it absorbed as it died. Making it the worst Grimm to fight against. I had the misfortune of fighting a Giant Grimm Slug in a city Once. Since that day I made sure to get here before the morning rush and scope out the missions before I got stuck with that mission again.

After 11 am the Staff would assign you a quest instead of you picking it yourself. It was to help manage the flow of requests. Some took priority and needed to be dealt with quickly, while others would require special experience. The military helped where it could but the military was a defensive force at heart. We were an offensive.

Believe it or not, there was a three-man team that was so crazy as to specialize in that type of mission. They wore the equivalent of hazmat suits and roamed Remnant taking out all the Slug Missions they could find. While the public and newbies did not think much of them anyone that has ever had to face a slug Grimm will tell you they got brass stone for putting up with them for so long.

I shivered at the prospect of having to face that smell multiple times. It was even worse for me and Faunus since we could smell even more. If one was not careful the stench alone could knock you out.

I perused all the requests on the board. Some of them looked promising. "Exterminating the yearly Grimm migration on Patch Island". "Defending Sunshine Cove from a swarm of Sea Grimm". "Guarding a group of merchants as they traveled from town to town for a three-month period." "Exterminate a Unique Grimm harassing Caravans on the Highway circuit". Lots of good choices and a few bad ones, the pay for the Caravan was good but the planning, supplies and sheer stress of keeping dozens of people alive was a headache. I pressed on the screen to get more details on the Sea Grimm and Unique Grimm when I felt a solid weight rest on my shoulder.

Moving half out of instinct and half out of rigors practice I rotated my right hand up over the weight and brought the hand down and over into a Hold while twisting the arm into the Guys back. "Waa, Hold on V-man I give, I give." Said the owner of the Obnoxious voice.

"What have I told you Atari of sneaking up on hunters, trained to kill all surprises?" I asked the now Named Atari Maxima, releasing him from my hold.

"Not to?"

I looked at the Blue haired dog-eared Faunus. His clothes were like that of a cowboy, ten-gallon hat and all with spurs on his boots and Pistols at his side. He was a fellow Graduate of the Hunter Crash course otherwise known as Hunter Remedial school. It was a one-year program that let people who could not become hunters in a conventional way, get their license and training.

Most people just saw it as a place that the dropouts from the big four-year school went to as a last resort. It has a bad reputation and has a lot less support than the Big schools. However, the training was double the difficulty than that of other schools and since most of the actual people that joined were those that were too old to go to the schools. They were put through the ringer and expected to figure out the nitty gritty themselves. Those that did not have the drive and determination soon found themselves either having to adapt or being kicked out via ass kick. Literally.

Atari and I graduated at the same time and were on good terms. I helped him out a bit in the written work and he helped me understand some of the finer aspects of life that a possession just would not cover. He was a happy little thing. Always prancing about with a smile on his face and a skip in his step.

We would at times team up on some of the harder missions and his jovial attitude, while irritating, kept boredom at bay. He was not too bad with those guns as well. Not an expert but descent.

"So what missions are you thinking of going on? Oh, Sea creatures and a Unique Grimm. Class c Threats. Can I help with these? Can I? Please? They don't turn around you deadpan ass." He said as I turned to read the details.

"Class C, Crocodile Grimm have been ravaging fishing boats and destroying nets for the Village on Sunshine Cove. Dozens of Grimm confirmed. Reward, 2,000 liens. "Not a bad mission and the pay was good for what was an average Grimm. Croc Grimm tended to have really heave defense and offense but was very slow. If you could chuck an explosive into its mouth it was done for and any decent hunter or huntress could flip one on its back and find a week point. The older ones were harder as they looked more like lizard men then crocodiles. It might be too easy. Might as well have some newer member of the guild take this one and have them earn some much-needed experience.

"Stop ignoring me."

Ok, so easy might be the wrong word to use. It was more like I already had a lot of experience fighting this type of mob and it would be boring and overkill to go their myself. Even if the pay was good. 2 lien was about 1 dollar so the job was about 1000 dollars for a day or two of work. A group of four doing this kind of work would make a decent paycheck by the end of the week if they took one a day.

"I will totally paint you pink and orange If you keep ignoring me."

This was a C Rank Mission. It was kind of like the Ninja system in that manga I once read where you were only able to get the mission at or below your level. For higher levels, you needed to prove yourself. And with just less than a year under mine, I still was still new and could not take on anything more challenging.

"Man, you really must be into that file since I just painted your hair pink and you still haven't looked up."

I looked at the next mission and read the morbid details. "Class C. A unique Class Grimm has been attacking caravans on the northern end of the Highway circuit. Was driven off by Atlas Robot fire but still presumed alive and dangerous. The assignment is to Find and Slay the Grimm. Reward, 1350 Lien" I looked at the enclosed Picture and examined the Grimm. Tilting my head, I watched in puzzlement as the Grimm Charged a Caravan. It was essentially a Huge Deer or Elk that grim. Its horns were however large and had a pronounced point meant for skewering. Armor covered its Head and Legs, hiding the power it took to punch a hole in a caravan. With its small feet, it could evade capture easily. This looked promising.

"Fine if you're going to be like that, I'll just leave." Atari turned to walk away but was stopped as he heard "Atari." Turning around he smiled and missed how his tail wagged when his friend said his name.

I lifted the Aqua request to him. "Take this and a team of newbies. Should be easy and you can practice teaching. A very important skill to have. I will take the Highway. Can I trust you not to fool around with the newbies too much?" If I had just told him to do it he might have resisted it but wording it as something I needed him to do drove him up the wall.

He snatched the mission from me and read it over. "Fine, I'll grab that three-man team that came in a few weeks ago. Bout time they do something more than chasing down some Beowulf. They may be only D ranks but with me and three of them it should be allowed." He began to walk away when his tail dropped at hearing Vlad's words.

"Oh, and you are so getting punished for the pink hair when you get back." Yipping Atari ran towards the Staff table so he could get out faster. The last time I punished him involved him running around in a skirt and bright green for a full day. In the Marketplace.

He was a good guy and an amazing Lackey. Now if only we could just get him to stop expressing himself through interpretive dancing and we would all sleep better at night.

Picking up the Mission I went over the mission desks. They were standard wooden desks. Once proud and majestic but now just well cared for. Scuff marks from hundreds of weapons littered the wood, only a thin Vanier of pain hiding the number of scratches. There was even a small scuff from when I accidentally dropped his spear on his first day. It was mortifying.

"Hi, Vladie, Good to see you back. How did that mission in Gladstone Forest Go?" Said the perky receptionist. She was still new and perky and not weathered by endless paperwork that a botched job would cause. No one like a failed mission. When one happened and you happened to survive it, then the piles of paperwork you had to go through made my old job of mayor seem like a college assignment.

It made sense if you looked at it sideways. Hunters in guilds were normally from Remedial schools. So, to prove that they were competent and had what it took they had to wade through even more paperwork then the standard hunter. It was unfair but if all my years have taught me anything, it was that life was unfair.

Moving back to the Guild receptionists. They had to complete a lot of paperwork for us to do our jobs. Sorting the ledgers, making the appointments, balancing the payments and retrieving the correct forms. They were truly a treasure for putting up with us for so long. Any hunter that dared to mess with one of the receptionist would find a dozen swords to his gut before the day was out.

Just last week a miserable excuse for a human being was harassing a receptionist by the name of Rebecka. She was a cute lizard Faunus with gold dyed hair and an amazing figure. A sassy personality and quick wit made her a guild favorite. Normally we ignore some less than pleasing remarks and flirtations. However, some Bozo with bullets for brains decided that he would grope the girl. After the women then broke his hand the rest of the guild threw him out.

Hey, don't be so surprised, did you think that the receptionists didn't have to get trained up as well? They need to know how to manage a mission and the best way is via training and experience. When we have a surplus of missions a Receptionist will step in and take the easier E ranks for a few days until the requests die down. Its why they get paid so well.

"Unexpectedly terrible Jessica. It was supposed to be just a simple escort mission. But the dame brat was noisy, annoying and attracted every Grimm for miles. A simple low C mission turned into a High C mission." I put down my mission choice on the desk as Jessica Fumbled for the forms I would need to fill out.

"Dame, did you go all Mohican on him or what?"

"Nah, just set some paint traps. By this time tomorrow, he should be bright neon Red." I smirked at this. One of the people that I Observed before was a prankster and I found that I liked them as well. I think his name was James Jar, Pot? Something to do with jars or vases.

"Serves him right then. Oh did you catch the latest episode of Doctor Who? They had this awesome sean of robots achieving sentients. Next ones about some fish in a river eating people." She grinned as she recounted what happened as she began filling out forms. She was a rabid fan and got me hooked. However, I was still puzzled by how a show about a man in a police box could Transcend time and space to arrive on Remnant. It was mind-boggling.

"Nope, I had a lot of cleaning to do and only had time to watch one show yesterday. I chose to watch the new episode of Overlord instead." I stumbled across it by accident it several months ago and the character just spoke to me. The situation is like what I had to go through. And to watch it happen to another person gave me a new perspective on my own life.

"Ohh, those lizard men were so Cute, even if they were a full lizard. It was adorable." She gushed as she put the last bit of the paperwork in front of me to sign. We had to fill out at least ten forms before any missions. It was annoying and most of them were just there for liability purposes but it was still jarring to have to do it every time. Getting out my Hunter license I Put in my information for all ten sheets. The rhythmic tapping of my pen the only sound for a minute.

Jessica looked at the File one more time and frowned. "Sorry V, But this Mission requires two people." She said. I looked at the Mission again and cursed as I missed this detail.

"Dame, Atari." I heard a whoosh behind me. Without turning I said "Change of plans, this is a team mission. Do you want to come?"

"Oh yes, and I'd also like to go on the mission to." He yipped tail wagging behind him." Both me and Jessica deadpanned at him before cracking up. "Dude that was a terrible joke," I said as I handed him his forms.

He likes to consider himself a jester but his jokes were so terrible they could make a mime weep. He punched my solder and went off to complete his paperwork. "You two be careful on this mission you hear. I do not want to fill out the paperwork to have to bring you back from the dead just so I can re-kill you for dying."

"All right Woman, no need to go all necromance on my ass. I'll make sure your crush comes back alive." I said as she blushed up a storm. She always perks up just a little bit more when Atari comes around.

I grabbed my gear and sent Atari our location. I went home to my apartment building. Not just a single unit. I owned the building. I bought it as a fallback in case of injury and something to do on the weekends. It was a little four apartment place that I remodeled and now rented to a couple couples. Even had a decent gym I regularly used.

Just because I am not a changed man. Even if not of my own free will. I can still have a good business sense. Have ever done something that was unexpected? Even to yourself? Like jumping into a Fight when last week you were a coward? Start dancing when you never learned how? Had a craving for a food you normally don't like? Well, my friend changes are you might have been possessed by a ghost for a stint and now have some of its quirks. It was kind of like that for me.

I was saving most of my money to by myself this house/mansion near the beach. I loved the sun and sand and could get the place for a bargain as Grimm covered the waters. I could take care of those myself. I mostly wanted it since I was feeling a tad homesick. I missed my varnished bed with its handmade pillows. The pin marks in my fingers a testament to my dedication to that project. I missed my well-stocked lab and chef's kitchen. Heck, I even missed my old rickety stairs that like they should star in their own horror movie. I even missed the smelly weight room that I forced myself to work in every single day.

Pushing that out of mind I grabbed the essential hunting tools and made my way to the West Gates. Unlike most highways back home, the Atlas Highway runs in a circle around the whole country. It rose fifty feet off the ground and would need dozens of pillars to be destroyed before it was damaged beyond use. It made for a safe travel than just using the roads and I suspect that a fair few turrets lined the thing.

I dropped down next to Atari as we waited for our transport to arrive and take us to the site. To save time and money we were hitching a ride with a military convoy scheduled to go across in half an hour. They would drop us off at a point and from there We Hunt.


	6. A Book and a Drink

**I do not own Danny Phantom or RWBY. They are owned by their respective owner.**

 **Sometimes the hardest words to say "Are you ok?"**

Chapter 6

I was sad.

Scratch that I left sad an hour ago and was now full-blown depressed. I slumped into my chair one more time, the evening morning sun filtered in through the windows while a wind chime sounded nearby. I sat into my favorite comforter, but it seemed I would get little comfort from it today.

Why now? Why get depressed now?

It had been a year and change since I had fallen into this backward world. Besides a small angry stint at the beginning, I had not felt so depressed in a long time. I thought I had been over this. That my depression was somehow cured five years ago when I discovered Danny was a Halfa.

But before then Depression was a frequent and trying issue. Days that were so dark and dismal that I felt like I was in a never-ending hole in the ground. Days so bad that even my vibrant gardens might as well have been in shades of gray. All the life within me disappearing for however long it took me to fight off the depression.

Even the ghost instincts would be silent on those days. Going ghost would be impossible unless an enemy approached, even then it took considerably more time and effort to beat back the random ghost attacks.

Ever since I opened his own ghost porta In a foolish quest to cure myself, ghosts would randomly start haunting the mansion. So, it was up to him to show them their place.

I stared at the catalyst of my new cycle of depression. A small black book I had bought from the raunchier section of the bookstore. I had intended for something new and now was regretting it.

For one it was not actually raunchy. Just one love sean that was very explicit near the beginning. It was the rest of it that was the problem. It depicted the life of a ninja Faunus from start to Midlife. From being born as a twin with a single mother. His stoic nature and how he would get in trouble.

His father died in a war while his mother worked as a book keep by day stripper by night. He struggled with both homework and getting what work, he could. His joining of the military before being recruited by a secret department for more covert work. Then how he fell in love with a little mousy woman. They had children and a small house they could live their life. He still performed his operations but now he had something to look forward to when he got home.

He had three beautiful children. The oldest a feisty girl with numerous sports trophy's. She was so strong and fast that she surpassed everyone on the boy's teams. Then a rebellious little boy. A fun seeking little scrap who would give him mother no end of trouble. Finally, a little girl with the brains of a hundred Geniuses. Giver her a week and some motivation and the entire world would fall under her banner. If the secret layer under her toy drawer was any indication. The book followed every sweet moment, lesson learned and every argument. Most of all it showed love.

And when I reached the end of Ninja of Love. I cried. I cried for all that I had lost and could have had. For all the terrible decisions in my life that led me to my lonely path. I cried for not telling Maddie how I truly felt. I cried my years spent hating Jack for one mistake. I grieved for all those that would be left without now that I was gone. My cat, Madrigal, and company coming to my mind.

My heart pulsed and throbbed as I cried a wet patch into my chair. My eyes now so bleary and burning I could not see straight.

I was homesick.

I missed my home, my pets, my bed, my company even the few ghosts that I tolerated. How Skuler would polish his weapons in the Range. Making explosive sounds till late at night and I would have to shut him up. How Techni's would drool over my tech lectures. Tinkering with his toys till be practically created sentience. How ember would sing in all hours of the night while I chased Johnny 12 off my lawn. This would often turn into a strange party where both human goths and ghosts would party for hours before the morning sun scattered them.

Sure, we were not always the best of friends or even tolerated each other. Yet I could still not help but miss them.

I even missed my cats and other pets. Maddie was always my favorite with her higher than thought attitude and prissy nature, the cat just screamed nobility. The way she would scoff at you when didn't prepare her food just right. The way she would only sleep on her pillow. The intelligent way she would stare you down and make you give her a pampering bath. She had a softer side as well, when he was excused after a battle or had a boring board meeting with the vultures, she would curl up on his lap and provide comfort. At times also bullying the other animals to snuggle as well. Or how she would scratch out the face of any particularly annoying ghosts.

And I missed my pet Ferret as well. It was not as kind and was very independent, but it still came around to play at times. Often leaving little surprises in skulkers Suit. Annabel was such a goofball at times and kept the castle clear of any rodents.

Shaking my head, I threw the book I was reading at the wall in anger and resentment. How dare this book, how dare it to make me feel things again. How dare it dredge up old memories and wishful thinking. Have I not already paid for my transgressions? Have I not lost everything I once cherished and adored? All to save a kid and his supposedly all-seeing mentor. How dare it.

As the First part of the book hit the wall I saw it fly open and land on a pair of pages. It was a good illustration, its characters well-loved and shown dedication. The mouse ears on the women and smallest daughter being standouts while the other three had cat ears and features. They were all together in a family photo, laying on a picnic blanket and enjoying the summertime fun by a clear blue lake. The trees and grass about them were a lush green. The mother was handing out sandwiches and drinks, the father was digging in his bag for something or other. The Oldest Girl was seen dribbling a soccer ball on her legs while the boy scarfed down some food. A small stain on his shirt indicating he had been playing in the woods moments before. The mousy little girl was working on what I would only call a robotic teddy bear. A comforting smile was on all their faces as they relaxed on a wonderful day. The father and main character looking down in pride.

A tear fell from my face and joined its fellows on the floor. "Are you mocking me? Showing me things that I could never hope to have? You're not even a real piece of literature! Your own author admitted you are nothing more to him than just some mad scribbles he wrote out in an attempt to relieve boredom. So why do you affect me so?" I dragged myself out of my chair and stood on shaking knees. I walked over the floor to the book, taking longer than it really should have. Picking up the book I closed it and put it on my bookshelf. I really should just toss it in the incinerator but I could not do it.

Putting the book on the highest shelf I turned away from it. The book had engrossed me to such a degree that my morning was gone and I was reduced to a weeping mess before I knew what was going on. How was I ever going to survive the other two books that were going to come out?

I might as well dig my own grave now if each book was going to be just as powerful.

The thought of not reading them never even crossed my mind.

Not bothering with my usual morning ablutions, I just grabbed my coat and walked out the house. I needed to keep moving. I needed to do. Something. It was the only way I knew of that could get me out of my funk.

I walked from my Apartments across town. No real destination in mind. I could have gone to the guild and looked-for work but something about it was just unappealing today. The board will still be their tomorrow and hopefully, Jessica and Rebecka would be there too. They always made me smile with their crude jokes and discussions about anime. I would have to get them a little gift soon to show them just how much I apricated them. I stopped in my tracks as my mind halted. After what could have been five minutes or five hours a thought escaped me. "I've never given a gift to anyone just to show I appreciate them. How bad of a person was I?"

I forced myself to walk again. That first step feeling like I was pulling the weight of a mountain.

I soon found myself standing in front of a little bar. Its doors were well worn and its door heavy. Small plants grew here and there while a small sign on the door said "Willow". I was not a proponent of Drinking while depressed. It would be all too easy to get lost in a bottle for the rest of my life.

"Vlad? That you partner?" I looked to the right and saw Atair, sans cowboy hat, walking down the road with Jacob. Both made for an easy pair. One dressed like a cowboy that just came off a cattle drive and the other a farmer with a back hardened from heavy lifting and long hours of manual labor.

"Yah." I manage to say as they got closer. Smiles turning to frowns as they looked at me. I must look like a right mess. My normally straight hair that was pulled into a ponytail was free and wild. Framing my face in lions mane of hair. My normally immaculate clothing was crumpled and wrinkled. Even my normally tall stance and rigid back were slumped over.

"What In Om's name happened to you? You look like someone just gutted your pet dog or something." Said Jacob. He was not the most tactful but I could appreciate that now.

"Depressed," I said, normally I was more vocal so that left them very worries. Depression was nothing new to Hunters. With their jobs, it was almost a certainty. If left untreated it could fester into something catastrophic. It was made even worse for Guild members form the Remedial School since they had all the stigma against them. It was like cancer that threatened the whole of Hunter society. Some could get out of it and others developed, quirks to deal with it.

Atari and Jacob looked at each other and exchanged a silent message. They reached out and grabbed my arms and hauled me into the bar.

The inside was darkly lit and had plenty of shadows. A few booths and a bar table with an assortment of drinks on one end were all that adorned the bar. A few patrons were scattered across the seats. Atari quickly found us a booth in a shadowy corner and ordered the bartender to get up the happiest drink he could make.

Nocking my head against the backrest I tried to not think but Atari quickly started to ask questions. "Ok, spill. I've known you since we started the school together and the lowest I've seen you sulking was after a bad test score." I contemplated not telling the Faunus. I owed him no answers.

But then I thought back to all the times we would help each other out in school and as hunters. Studying late at night, tracking down lost/stolen equipment, Being each other's wingmen. To hell with it. I Grabbed the tall candy flavored monstrosity on the tray the bartended gave me and Drank long and deep.

"As long as you have known me, I have been running from my emotions. Locking them away with work and training. Before I came to Atlas, I lost everything. My home, my fortune, everything that ever mattered to me. So, I blocked it out. I moved on with my life. I tried to rebuild myself. But today, it all came rushing back. Like a tidal wave of emotions, it all rushed back and now I feel again. Feel like I got dropped into Hells ass hole." I finished the rest of whatever I was drinking and the other two looked at me with understanding. Not pity, I don't think I could handle pity.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just waiting for the booze to hit.

"I once lost a lot too." Jacob said suddenly his head down and eyes on the floor. "It was five years ago. Was a farmer to the east? Had a nice farm, few hands to work the machines and a family. Was supposed to be mayor once elections started up again. I had a nice house a nice daughter and a good life. Her mother just came up to me one day and said, 'this is yours' in her harpy of a voice and left. Can only be thankful she had no underworld connections. Never saw her again. Never bed anyone without condoms boys. Anyway, I grew attached to the little tyke. She was a lovely little fur ball of energy. Was the light or my heart and the reason I woke up in the morning. Used to love it when I made pancakes.

One day we got attacked by Grimm and the Rising Sun. First, they released some Grimm onto my farm and then came around to shoot up everything and steal everything not bolted down. I killed them all and broke their legs for it. But it was too late. My daughter had been carried off by a Grimm into the River, and I never saw her again. I tried to find her, But the police came around.

The head office was a Fucken Rising Sun supporter and never liked that I Hired Faunus workers. Locked me away for an entire year before I was given a choice by some guy. Either join the Academy and become a huntsman or rot. So, I picked up the pitchfork and began to hunt Grimm. All I can hope for is that if I keep killing Grimm one day I'll meet my daughter." Now it was his turn to slump down and let tears fall.

Again, we stayed like that for a while, we let the alcohol do its job and make us feel better, if only for a brief time. We called for more drinks and were four glasses in before Atari told his tail. "I don't have some big tear-jerking story, was a close call, however. See I am a Faunus and while it is much better now, there are still many problems for us. One of which is work. Me and my wife, we worked in the mines, toiled day in and out. Broke our backs more than once. I don't even know why they had us mining when they had machines. Anyway, one day the roof collapsed over me and my family. As luck would have it my aura activated and I was able to get us out of there. But we got Fired anyway. So I joined the Academy. Worked hard in the morning and worked harder at night making my family safe. It was… Hard for a few months there. We went deep. But after that, I graduated and Started to take as many jobs as I could. Now with this promotion, I can make so much lien that my family will never go hungry again."

I blinked as I took that in. I knew he had a wife but this was news to me. He had two kids and they were both adorable. One was a cute wolf pup while the other was a funny little rabbit. I guess this did explain why he was so hyper. Not being in mines all the time could do that to you.

I stretched out my hand and brought my glass up. "To new beginnings," I said, not quite sure what compelled me to do it. I felt a bit better now. Sharing a part of my burden. I noticed how the rest kept certain things down. That was ok, some secrets are meant to be kept.

We got up out of our chairs and started to go to the bartender for the bill. Bumping into a handsome drunk man with a sword and gray suit and cape as we walked passed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a pleasure to write and the part about the book was actually a real-life event. So be warned, even the smallest thing you make can have a profound effect on someone. Art has no borders and neither does life. I hope to humanize my characters a little more and show you guys just what they are made of. Till next time Choue.


	7. Uncle Vlad

**I do not own Vlad, Dany Phantom, RWBy or any other properties mentioned.**

I do not own Danny Phantom, RWBY or Hitman reborn for that matter. I just enjoy writing. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

I don't know what I was thinking. I paced the floors of my kitchen in a worried step. Keeping an eye on both the stove and oven. A blue and white striped apron adorned my front while a chef's hat worked to keep My hair out of any food. His Bunny slippers set a soft Pit Pad on the floor as I paced.

"Why did I ever agree to this? Why did I even suggest it?" I said into the air, wondering if perhaps I should see a doctor about all these mood swings. They could just not be natural.

Yesterday after going to the guild for a new job I suddenly got the idea to host a party for everyone to watch the latest Tournament when Atari hyped it up so much that nearly the whole guild was invited.

"Curse that kelp headed dog boy," I said as I put a chicken into one of my ovens.

The other tenants did not mind and even said they would join in. At this rate, the pool area might become too small. Curse that flea-bitten mongrel and his overdramatic idealism. Now he had all of twenty-four hours to clean the place and cook up some food. I already had a new projector I built and patented that I could use on the wall. Since for some unknown reason no one bothered to make a decent on in Remnant.

If it as going to host a party, even if unwillingly, then I was damn well going to make it a success.

But the ordure's still needed soaking, the chicken needed roasting, the Whole pig needed to be thrown into an underground oven pit and roasted for the night with a herbal glaze while the pastry still needed time to cook properly.

By the time night fell I had my hands elbow deep in a mix of cookie dough. Thanking whatever god was out there for Halfa Strength. Otherwise, I might have lost the battle with my own ingredients.

But I had to admit, this was exciting.

It had been years since I had to cook like this. When I still had my mansion/castle I had hosted parties, dances, and balls. And while I had help cleaning the place I did all the cooking on my own. It filled me with pride when a person was in the middle of a conversation then took a bite of my food and suddenly could no longer concentrate on talking. The sounds of many forks and spoons on dinner plates being the only sound at the table.

Then they would ask who the chef was and when he told them he cooked it himself they praised his cooking. It was one of the best parts of being Vlad masters. The sheer joy I would feel was overwhelming, in comparison to most of his days.

I felt compelled to do something after Atari and Jacob went to all the trouble of Helping me out of my funk and even trusting me with parts of their story. It was the least I could do and seemed like fun.

… …. ..

"Vlad this party is Epic, How on Remnant did you do all this in one day?" asked Atari his normal cowboy getup replaced with a more relaxed t-shirt and jeans combo showing his support for Mrs. Nikos. Heck, this might be the first time he had seen any of the Guild without their battle clothes.

Even Axe forwent her topmost armors to show of the enviable six-pack she had with a crop top. Seriously you could cut diamonds on these abs.

The mouse was playing some of the games I had scattered about while Jacob had taken one bite of my pancake bites and stood frozen for a few minutes now. There was a line of frozen people for various foods, only their mouths moving at times.

A lot of other teams were here as well as all the receptionists. At this point, they just closed the guild for a day and called it a holiday. Only a few barebone crews going out for emergencies.

"Gosh V man you have got to give me the recipe for those cheese Casseroles. I took one bite and felt like my whole bodies glowed." Said, Jessica, as she and Rebecka walked up to us. Both wearing sundresses that were making people turn heads.

"Of course, but if you want something really good then I should try the Cheese Ravioli with onion and spice. I only wish I had more time to prepare the food. Had I a week I could have made it even better." Half the heads that were in attendance and all the heads that had the food swiveled to me and I could feel a pressure from them. Jessica said "Dude if you don't agree to cook for Christmas or so help me Omi you will have a riot on your hands. "said the manic women as she grabbed my color with surprising strength as Rebecka tried to pry her off me.

"Sorry about that Vlad, she really likes her food. I'm sure the only reason she is not two hundred pounds heavier is the fact she is ridiculously picky about her food." Quipped the Lizard Faunus. Her companion not disagreeing with her at all. "How did you learn to cook so well anyway? In my experience I find men and more accurately hunters can't so much as boil water without blowing up a kitchen." She thought back to all those times the break room exploded when some idiot thought he could heat up water faster with fire dust.

"Oh, well before becoming a hunter there was this girl I really liked." Ok, I was obsessed but I was still coming to terms with that and would deal with it in my own time. "While it was not meant to be, I still loved her. And I order to impress her I learned all I could about cooking. So that I could make her favorite foods for her." I could not look any of them in the eye as I said all that embarrassingly.

"Ow, my Omi. You're a romantic." Squealed Rachel and Jessica. Few men were true romantics and would go that far for someone they loved to let alone liked. All the women in the vicinity suddenly perked up and started to pay more attention to our conversation.

"Yes, well I could not let her cook on her own. The last time I heard she tired cooking she somehow brought the Sausages and Eggs to life only to have them stage a war with the toast." I said to the shock of everyone else.

"She could not have been that bad." Said Atari.

"The Sausages turned into the Atlassian legionnaires and started to pillage the Eggs." I recounted how the great breakfast food was had begun. "Alas it was not to be, she found love in the hands of another while I was left in the hospital, in a coma." Many of the women and a fair few men shared a knowing look with each other.

We swapped stories about disastrous cooking accidents as everyone sat around the projector. Getting ready to watch the show.

"Hey Vlad, allow me to formally introduce to you, my lovely Wife and Kids. Jade, meet Vlad Masters. Jack and Jill This is your uncle Vlad." Jade was a tall and strong woman. Her shoulders on par with her husbands and when I shook her hand there was an underlying strength. She had jet black hair and forest green eyes that almost seemed to sparkle. A small scar ran down from the corner of her mouth to the bottom of her jaw gave her an intimidating edge.

However, his kids were adorable. Hyperactive little brats that were bouncing from game to game, losing most of them to the more experienced hunters while winning a few of the other kids that were here. They both had black cat ears and big bushy wolf tails. A set of fangs adorned the boy while the girl had razor sharp Claws. While both seemed to bicker, it was not nearly as bad as most siblings.

"Wow, we got an uncle now. Cool. What does an uncle do?" Asked Jack, still too young to understand what an uncle is. After explaining that they would be seeing Vlad a lot more often they all sat down to watch the latest tournament.

The whole group was enraptured as they watched each new contestant fighting style. Some acutely taking notes while others placed bets on who would win. Top picks were a man named the Bulldozer, who wielded a massive sword. A speedy woman by the name of Winter Shnee and another man called Whirlwind who used whirlwinds as his attack.

In the end, Mrs. Shnee won by freezing the air around her, making Whirlwind far less effective and then causing said Whirlwind to crash into Bulldozer. Then used Fire Dust to blow them up and into a wall. The size of the hole spoke just how impressive the girl was.

The party went off without a hitch and everyone was happy. No random dust explosions. No food coming to life. No ghost attacks during the main event. It was rather peacefully and I felt content.

This was what normal life was like? Hanging out with friends, talking about anything and everything. Getting to know all the others in the guild. Taking blackmail photos of Atari when he Tried to use my plant as a bathroom? Something in me changed that day. A spot in my heart once dwelled utter coldness and iron now had a thin ray of sunshine. It would take far more to unfreeze the glassier that was his heart. But today marked the day that a small fire began to burn.

…. …. …

The next week I walked into the Atlas Hunters Guild Building. Affectionately dubbed Jack Frost. After an old tale of a young man who braved the winter snows to save a village from an evil sorceress. He saves the village but was cursed to always bring the winter snow threw out the world.

It was a nice tail and encompassed how we lived most of our lives. Danger filled but ever seeking.

"Hey, VLAD" Jessica called me over to the well-loved Receptionist desk and briskly walked over to her. A grin was plastered on her face. All but vibrating in contained excitement. Not wanting the Cute Blond to work herself in a tipsy (again) he walked over.

"What's u…" He couldn't even finish before an envelope was thrust in front of his face. Grabbing the thing he carefully opened it while Jessica began to hyper talk. "Oh, this is so exciting, you got personally picked out for a Mission by someone. Do you know how rare that is? And it's a multilayer mission as well." She gushed as he pulled out the files form the envelope. People all over straining to get some more gossip.

Multilayer missions being several missions that are tied together.

Looking over the files I felt various alarm bells ringing. 5 Grimm exterminations, 2 Infiltrations and then I had to reach a certain location to see the actual head. This was clearly a test. But the question was a test for what?

Was I willing to play to this Pied piper toon?

Perhaps the most important question is, what was I being tested for?

Deciding he might as well go for it he accepted the quest. If this was a test for something good then he would not mind. But if this was just some elaborate trap so someone could Analyze his abilities. Then they would learn just why everyone fears ghosts.

"I'll take it. The first quest is a solo mission up on Mount Vesu, Killing a fifty foot nevermore." The hall gaped. Fifty feet nevermore were ancient and hard as balls to kill. Last time one was spotted it took a warship to bring it down. How was anyone expecting one lone Huntsman to kill it? "Well, I am feeling just suicidal enough to try. See you all in a week."

He left before anyone could process this and stop him from killing himself. This was insanity, this was madness, this was Vlad Masters.

…. . ….

Omak.

Babysitting.

I stared down at the two little kids now in my home. Atari and his wife Jasmine needed a day out and he was their first choice for a babysitter. I honestly have no idea how this happened. I just opened the door and Atari jumped in with a quick speech about how he was the best uncle ever and then promptly told him he was babysitting. In about five seconds.

Then Jack and Jill had walked in, looking less frazzled as they were used to their father's antics and stupidity.

"Soooo. Anyone hungry?" I asked hoping that I could somehow use that as a way to escape.

They both shook their heads no. Still looking up at him with those big wide eyes. Eyes that were both cautious and nervous. Their posture was frigid and their hair was on end. Probably still not used to me without their parents here.

Resigning myself to a night of awkwardness I said. "Alright, I got no idea what I'm doing here. What do you two want to do?"

They both looked at each other and did that creepy twin thing where they silently talk to each other. They both looked at me and smiled saying "Do you play any card games?" I raised an eyebrow.

Half an hour later you can find us around my dining room table with the two teaching me how to play Remnant the card game. "So, the two hunters can combine to form an A team card to be stronger?" He asked as they felt out their respective decks.

It was a rather clever game really. It featured the most prominent members of society as well as the many dangers in a fun and interesting way. "Yes, like Winter Shnee and Crow Bagmen can combine into a seven-rank card but only after three terns, 'they don't like each other'. Or Good witch and Port can combine to become an eight-star team. "Said, Jill, as she looked over at my wall clock. "Oh, oh. It's six. We got to get started on our homework." Her ears flattened down onto her head and her tail extended above their head for a second. Jack gave a similar reaction but stuck his tung out as well.

"Do we have too?" Said, Jack, as he inevitably went for his backpack.

"Got to, its due tomorrow and mom and dad will kill us if we don't get it done." They whipped out their homework as I looked at what they had to do. I will admit that for kids they were doing well. But unable to keep from letting such obvious mistakes go I said. "You need to move the two on the other side of the equation so that it balance's out," I interjected after the second time he got the equation wrong. Jack an Jill looked up and scooted over so that I had room to move in.

For the next out, I tutored them in their math, science, and literature. I was trash in history but could still double check that and especially liked helping with science.

"Wow, how do you know so much about chemi... shemis... The wired stuff." Asked jack. Putting his books away.

"Chemistry and I used to be a scientist. I love science. Figuring out the wonders of the world, trying to make something new on my own. Inventing, innovating and creating. There is just no other feeling like figuring out something no one has ever seen before." I smile down at them as I made my way to my basement. "Come downstairs kids, but don't touch anything. It can be really dangerous."

Leading the kids down to the basement I kept an eye on them as they ran around the room. Keeping them away from anything too dangerous.

"Wow what is this stuff?" asked Jill, a twinkle of curiosity shining on her face.

"This is my lab. A place I tinker and invent. It's where I made my signature spear and created my own high-tension wires. Jack Do Not press that button or we will all be covered in acid." I said just as Jack was about to press a bad button. "I keep that I case I need to melt something down really quickly. Say a blob suddenly gains sentience. Do you to want to see my latest project?"

They nodded and I took them to a small section where I had a few Soler panels being made. "This my little friends is a Soler panel. When it's complete it should power the whole building. The heat that comes from Soler rays transfers the heat into a high-pressure stream and then I use that to get kinetic energy. It's a minor version now but should power the house for a good few months on its own. At the very least it should be able to provide emergency power. Dust is nice and all but the price has been steadily climbing and I wanted to lower my energy bill." I explained going into some of the more technical details.

Most flew over their heads but a few things stuck. Like heat retention and the Laws of thermodynamics. But I could tell I was losing them.

"Now who wants to help me whip up a batch of fake, foul-smelling puck to dump on your father when he comes back." When I saw the predatory grins crawl up their faces I knew that Atari was going to have a terrible day tomorrow.

Later we all watched a movie called Frozen, (Your guess on how Disney off all things got on remnant is as good as mine.) before they dozed off after the end. It was rather adorable. They both curled up like little kittens and I had to squash a rather unmanly urge to squeal and get a camera. Actually, I did and figured that blackmail was always nice.

I laid a soft blanket on them then proceeded to cook up some breakfast. Knowing Atari, he did something stupid and will be in late. He may be responsible most of the time but get him going and he regresses back into a teenager.

It was in the early hours of the morning, that Atari walked in with a hangover. "Morning light why do you hurt me so." He said as he tried to shove his face into his cowboy hat.

"It's your own fault, you should know your limits. Get off my table and go to the bathroom. I don't want your stomach acid anywhere near my kitchen. And feel free to taste some toilet water while you're at it, I'm sure it will be a major improvement on the current state of your breath. By Pariahs bearded ass, I can see fumes wafting from your mouth." I said to him, maybe with more venom than necessary.

"And theirs the grouchy Vlad we know and love. Good to have you back, partner. You've been almost, dare I say it Kind the last few weeks. What changed?" Atari got up from his chair and was about to move closer but I gave him a look that forestalled that. Seeing that I was not taking any shit he lifted his hands and made his way to my bathroom. If the sounds of retching were any indication then, non-to soon.

Was he right? Have I been kinder in the last few weeks? Hmm, can't remember. Perhaps a good long meditative session was in order.

If this persists I'll have to run some tests. Mabey, I was regaining my humanity and this was a side effect? Nah.

"I set breakfast on the table and smirked as I went into the Livingroom. Thankfully I put in soundproof walls, so this would disturb only those lazy bones on the couch. I hefted a whistle that sounded like all the bells of Notre Dame were in one room. Shaking the furniture and causing Jill to fly up onto the ceiling and embed herself up there with her claws. While Jack just rolled off the couch.

"Time for breakfast, go wash up and then we can eat!" I said to them as they calmed down. I made a conscious effort to be nicer. They did not deserve my ire for no reason. Both now looked at the whistle in my hands like it housed the devil itself. Jack got up and went to the bathroom only to come out again. "Uncle Vlad, why is dad passed out in your toilet?" he asked.

I looked over his shoulder and said "Huh, make sure he can breathe then wash your hands kido, I'm sure he'll be fine. Also Now is the perfect time to set those Little Smell bombs." Jack Grinned as Jill dropped off the ceiling to watch.

If this was what being an uncle was like that it might not be so bad.

 **Hope You all enjoyed this new chapter, it was a pleasure writing it.**

 **The Big Pickle** **\- Yes I thought it was a bit much as well but I do have a plan for Clockwork and Vlad. The Relationship will be really complex and I might just make a whole spin-off if people like it.**

Greer123- Thankx, the inspiration wrote itself, then I got writer's block and had to take a hammer to paper.(Even shed some tears on the depression chapter. _But_ don't _tell anyone that_.


	8. Slugs

**Ha. Ha Did I have fun writing this chapter. Sorry about not getting them out so much but like a dozen story ideas came to mind and I just had to make a one-shot for each. Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Danny Phantom in any way. I'm just fucking around for** **me and more importantly your amusement. SO please support their official releases.**

Chapter 8

How do you kill a Giant Grimm?

A fifty foot Nevermore is a Beast and will require constant planning and backup plans to even drive off. They are ferocious killing machines that lay waste to small villages and towns. All Giant Grimm are feared for their cunning and skill in battle. Some of the higher levels have even been known to use weapons.

However, planning was my specialty. So, for the next day I planned, I researched, I schemed. The contract said I had to kill it, not how.

The reward money was a hundred thousand Lien and would fund a lot of my projects.

The Nevermore, dobbed, WhoolaWhoo. For the sound it made when its wings beat. Hoola for short. Hoola resided inside a mountain, sleeping most of the time in a cave. It's body not taking well to the stress of age. According to the mission report, they thought that it was now weaker and could be killed.

I called BS but want to kill it anyway. They may be testing me but I was also testing myself.

However, I am not stupid. I am not going to go in their guns blazing and spear in hand. I am going to play smart. It has never been my style to rush into things.

I was currently going over a few plans and backups while waiting for breakfast to finish. Jakob had the audacity to ask why I just didn't have prepackaged meals in the morning. I slapped him with a fish.

1). Set a few barrels of explosive dust around the Wahoo and then blow It up. Concentrating on the feathers.

2). Sneak into the cave and kill it in its sleep via wires.

3). Trap the mountain and hope the debris kills it.

4). Arrows.

5). BAMF

A truly gulling choice.

Ghost powers would need to be used. No questions there. This Beast was far too powerful and would cause far too much devastation should it get loose. Ending it quickly and quietly was the best possible outcome. So attacking it in its sleep like in a monster hunter game was par for the course.

An odd thing about Grimm. The bigger they are the more they tend to hibernate. They can sleep for centuries till they inexplicably wake up and go on a rampage. Tearing into a city like Godzilla when he's in a mood.

So, I was basically going to fight Godzilla on my own with nothing more than my Hunters ability and ghost powers.

Yes, I know that this was obviously some sort of trap to get me to reveal all that I could do. Well to bad I was doing it anyway. Why? To screw with them of course! No one manipulates Vlad Masters.

…. …. ….

I snuck out of the Apartments late at night. Using my keen night vision to move from place to place. Eluding any sneaky pursuers. The shadows dancing around via the electric lights of the town. Even at night Atlas City never really slept. It was like any other big city where you could find people milling about at any time of the night. From street kids racing their cars to bars open late. While a lot of people gave Atlas flack for being a cold and uniform place, they obviously never went to the hidden gems of the city. Little places were you could relax or have fun, outside the public eye.

I particularly like this little underground club with this trumpeter kid and Wild Fauns monkey.

So, it was with little trouble I found someone willing to fly me over the area I needed with a few Lien. He may have been sleazy as all hell but good criminals are hard to come by. And I was not going to care about a bit of smuggling.

With only one inspection getting in the way we made it out of the shipping town that was close to housing the bird.

The treck to its cave was surprisingly uneventful. Until I looked inside the cave. I wanted to turn back the moment I saw the first Grimm.

Why?

By the Great Pariah!

By the deliciousness of cheesecake, why did it have to be Slug Grimm?

The smell on its own was so bad my eyes nearly blew out of my skull with the force of the tears trying to escape.

I once had to take a tour of the Amityville Sewer systems so that I could learn everything I needed to know to make informed decisions. However, the smell would not leave me for days and I was covered in the foulest substances known to man and ghosts before I left. That was a garden of roses compared to this. It's like someone condensed the whole sewer system into one cave. Forget using explosives, I can't even light a match without blowing up the mountain.

'You have got to be kidding me. Was this why this was assigned to me? So that I could clean up before a 'real' hunter took the job. Well, screw your mysterious mission giver. I am going to kill that Grimm and there is nothing you can do to stop me.'

But the smell might. Were where the Grimm Busters when you needed them?

The Grimm looked a lot like giant Snails or Slugs. With two Antenna for eyes, A firm Shell on this back and torso along with a large suction cup mouth the size of a normal person's head.

I poked my head back into the cave and watched as one giant Shit filled Slug monster descended on top of another and….

(We interrupt this broadcast while our main star finishes expelling his breakfast.)

Five minutes later I was walking into the cave, now devoid of muck Grimm. I lured them out with some loud noises and Killed them with unholy Ghost fire. Burning them till nothing was left, not even ashes.

'Let those accursed things fall into the abyss and fall for all eternity!'

The Snail-like Grimm might have been gone but the Taint that they absorbed before still lingered. Causing the walls to drip with liquids and solids that no rational man should spend a moment to think about.

The real tragedy was that the smaller versions were useful and could recycle entire dumps in a month. But then you had to kill a huge Slime Grimm and no one wanted to do that. Yet they still hired teams to do it. There were stacks of Missions just lying in the office that no one was willing to touch with a ten-foot pole.

I walked further into the cave and once again cringed. Oh by Pariahs beard this was going to be unbearable.

The next cavern room was Filled with Slug Grimm, and the Next and the Next. Each Tunnel taking you into another section with Bigger and Smellier Grimm.

But I will not let some overgrown slugs beat me. So, I went to each room and drew out a handful of slugs each and torched them outside. At this point the earth around here was going to be so rich in nutrients giant beanstalks could legitimately grow.

It took hours of patience and labor to attract each Grimm. Finally having to resort to my wires to attack them in the cave then lead them out.

It was tired, from painstakingly looping the wiring around one of the antennae then tugging at it so that they followed me, releasing the wires before they could dissolve. As I got farther in the Slugs began to become active and spewed acid slime rather than just the harmless slime and taint from before.

Rocks would dissolve in front of my eyes as Slug Grimm slid over them. They were far more aggressive and well-armored leading to me needing to use far more finesse in my strikes.

I really did not want to get hit by that. Not just cause they were disgusting but I was not about to put ghost flesh up against acid.

I used up all my spears flamethrowing abilities a while ago and resorted to using ghost rays halfway through the Grimm. They worked the same so I faked they were coming out of the spear.

The last few slugs were trouble. They did not want to leave that cave and nothing I did would stop them. I had to resort to my secondary knives and hammer to get rid of them. And then rushing to avoid the noxious smell of Slime Splatter.

Only managing to kill them after a heavy battle.

I gulped down the last of my water and watched as the sun descended from the sky. I spent thirteen hours fighting these things. More than any human ever had a right to. I cursed my heightened sense of smell as I sniffed my jacket. I started at around 5 am and it was now 6 pm or so. The sun was getting low and it was about dame time I rested.

If this mountain was going by game logic then I needed to rest up before the next boss battle. I wonder how it was going to look? The last time the thing had woken up was nearly a century ago and only a base description had been presented. Would it have grown? Shrunk? Died off already? Or maybe the smell from the slugs drove it insane and it killed itself?

Not likely but I was stalling for time before going into the cave again. That last bout took a lot out of me. Small singes on my clothes and the sweat soaking into my clothes were the evidence of a hard-won battle.

Now if only the smell would leave me before I got back. Otherwise, I might need a chemical bath. Or a dip in magma.

Getting up from the rock I grabbed my things and walked back into the cave.

I made my way down. Then down. Then up. Then to the right. Then in a spiral down and finally found the very last Antechamber.

The Grimm was sleeping in the middle of the cavern. Its beak was as large as a truck and its talons might as well have been tree limbs. Both looked as sharp as blades and each feather was as sharp as a katana blade if it was made to a razor point.

Interestingly it looked a lot more bird-like then all the other Nevermores that looked more like dinosaurs.

"SHSHUSEHHUE"

I stiffened as I heard the Grimm Rustling its Black almost Purple feathers. It turned over in its sleep and if I needed to breathe I am sure I would have died of oxygen deprivation. Because holy FUCK is this thing massive. What was I thinking? I was about to try and kill a fortress!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Forcing my heart rate down. It would do no good to panic now.

IN. . . .OUT. With each breath, my heart calmed and stopped pounding my chest. I opened my eyes and repressed a flinch. Now that my head was cleared I could just barely feel the malevolent dark energy coming from the Grimm.

It was like a dark shadow that tried to drive into your mind. Making you want to panic and fear at just the sight of it. Now I understood why Humanity was driven to the Brink. And impressed they had survived for so long.

Each breath the Grimm took blasted the wall with so much force that pebbles were dislodged and ricochet across the room. If it had a heart I am sure the room would be filled with its drum beat.

Its beady red eyes were like a deep hole, sucking you into their murky debts. Wait! EYES!

Oh, Shit

It was awake.

"RARARARRWRWRWRW" it yelled in my direction as it stood up. Nocking me flat on my ass as the wind pressure forced me to the ground.

I scrambled back up and did the only thing I could think of. I charged.

I ran at the thing and never even noticed the glowing ring around me. The dark ring covering me in gloomy light and revealing my Ghost form. My much younger ghost form. Skin still as Blue as the morning sky. Hair as black as night and waving around my head. My old horns now lying flat on my head rather than standing up. My teeth sharpened. Eyes slit around purple highlighted lids. My nails filed to a point and my blood snag.

Suddenly I could think clearly, could breathe and think once more. My mind cleared as if a great fog had lifted.

I tightened my grip on my spear. Acutely aware of all the sweat building up on my palms, head, and back. Eyes are drawn wide in surprise, revealing my red glowing orbs. My back soon pelted with small rocks as I slid under the belly of the beast. Moving my wires around it.

The Brid whirled around and stumbled for a second. Allowing me to deliver give a few good slashes to its legs. But true to its nature it quickly adapted and flung itself up into the air. Unlike in the outdoors, it had no room to fly, instead opting to grip the ceiling with its claws, hanging around like some sort of feathered bat out of my blood.

It hooked its claws in tight and made the wires now wrapped around its claws useless.

I only had a moment to wonder about why a bird would adapt to a cave before needing to dodge a fluffy of razorblade features. I don't really want to experience how sharp a Nevermore's feathers are. The cave became a sea of feathers and shiny sword beaks as I dodged again.

At this point, it was less a cave and more like a large meat grinder. A boulder fell past me and I watched as it went from Boulder to Pebbles then dust.

Ok, so turning into a mist was out. Those blades would scatter me till I decorated the walls molecule by molecule. So, with quite wits and short bullet passes, I ran between the blades and Phased threw those I could not.

There was something about Grimm physiology that made it far harder to phase through them. Making it far more draining in the attempt. As if there was a little part of the ghost zone bleeding through them.

That little tide bit of information filtered through my head and out as quickly as it came. All my facilities dedicated to surviving a literal storm of blades. Because of course, the Sorry excuse for a Tweedy bird could fluff out its feathers into a more lethal sea of blades.

I could not keep dodging and fazing forever.

Thinking fast I hefted my spear and set it to its gun function. The end of my spear opening to a long barrel. While not a sniper rifle per say, it had the kick of one. Add in a few ectoplasmic bullets and you get a set of non-explosive Grimm busters.

I shot in the face of the Grimm, trying to get an eye hit. Only barely managing to graze its eyes edge. But it distracted the grim, making a shield for itself with its feathers.

If I could get in close I could cause some damage with my wire, perhaps spear its head? But could I phase threw so many layers?

It looked like I had no choice as the turkey wanna be unfurled its wings and flung them around. Revealing a score of Slug Grimm Raining down on me.

No. I thought defiantly.

I hopped into the air and flew around the Grimm. Evading the acid like spit. I would comment on the Grimm's cleverness if I was not sick and tired of these Ugly Beasts already.

I flew like the hounds of hell were upon me once more and flew right at the Grimm's Face. I thrust and slashed at the eyes and mouth, screaming and huffing as I flew. The Grimm tried to pull away but the wires I previously tied its legs with worked their magic and It fell to the ground with a mighty UMPH.

Without missing a beat, I pulled out the rest of my wires, controlling as much of it as possible as I threaded it through the now gaping hole that was the Grimms eyes. I had moments.

I dug in deep. Hitting everywhere that l felt the least resistance in the body.

Move, Move MOVE.

I yelled in my head as I felt the Bird/dinosaur surged back up onto its feet. Wiping me off its back as my wire broke off from my spear.

I rolled to the side just as a wind came barreling down at me. Shaking the ground and forming a small crater where I was just standing. I rushed in to deliver more precise hits to its torso and managed to create a nasty cut onto the section of its body connected to its left wing, causing the black mist to escape the cut.

This time it leads with its armored covered head and rammed into my side, nocking me halfway across the room, but not before hitting the wall of the cave head first.

We were both disoriented and I was sure my back was doing a very good rendition of a map made by a five-year-old. That only wrote in red paint.

Shifting my weight to my right foot, I hefted my spear and swung behind me. Decapitating the Mucky Snail behind me that had somehow survived the Nevermore falling on them. This was a mistake. In my ghost form, my nose is a bit more sensitive and when the foul smell reached me my eyes watered and I became half blind.

I tried not to blink it away and did not see that tail come in and hit me.

Pain.

That was all I felt from below my waist. The water dissipated from my eyes and I looked down to see blood spilling out of my side. The tail of that Chicken had grazed me and knocked me back, but not before taking its literal pound of flesh.

My head was pounding and I was losing blood at an alarming rate. Ghosts are good at a lot of things but I cannot regenerate blood nearly as fast as other people. But hey, I was fighting something that was equivalent to a nightmare to most people.

But If I was going to die then I would take this over-bloated sack of waste with me.

Feeling a warm tingly sensation in my chest, a jolt of energy hit me. I left it out of mind and charged at the beast with my spear held high. My blood pumping and teeth gritting. I was aware of only me and the bird.

He charged at me as well. Smoke now billowing out from It as it tried to desperately eat me.

We crossed. I slashed, it Chomped and I fought like I was going to die.

After ten seconds of constant fighting, I landed behind the bird in a crouch. Watching as it stumbled and then fell to the floor, Smoke now clearly billowing out and disintegrating the Nevermore.

I only lasted a second more, then let the darkness overtake me.

 **Finally a good fight scene. I am crap at writing them. But I finally did a decent one. What do you guys think? And who else would you like to make an appearance or what weapon would you like? Have fun and good luck.**


	9. Temple

…. …. ….

Chapter 9

I awoke with a start. Then instantly regretted it as I felt my whole-body ache. My head throbbed, the muscles in my arms were on fire, My lower back was numb to the touch, I felt three broken ribs and a fractured foot. Ow, and there was the gaping hole in the side of my stomach. Just over where my pelvic bone would be.

"CHUCH, UGGH." I gasped and coughed. Trying to get up only to feel a hand on my head. I would have started but I could not move an inch more.

"Peace, my new friend. I mean you no harm. You came out of quite the fight and need some rest. I felt the hand move down my chest and onto the hole in my side. Moments later the wound felt much better.

I looked up and saw a new face. He was tall and old. Atlassian by my guess and powerful. His arms looked like knotted Roots moving under a thin veneer of skin. A large weapon of some sort was hooked up behind him as he moved over to grab some bandages.

"Those were some good moves kid. Didn't really expect you to kill the Nevermore." His voice was deep and course with a wild tilt that spoke of Irish ancestry.

"Contractor… Spy…. Why so long?"

I felt a smack on my head. "Don't talk, or you may puncture a lung. As for Spying, well glad to see you got some brains. Takes a clever mind to figure that out. Also takes a stupid mind to charge an ancient Grimm in its own Territory. HAHAHAHA." He bellowed out like an old sea captain. He produced a ceramic pot from somewhere and took a long swing. "Oh, I like that, Clever but bold. You would fit in just fine in my organization. Well, I say my but I'm more of a recruiter for my wife than anything else. Can't tell you much more but if you survive your next few assignments Ill' take your land-loving ass somewhere magical. Now, don't you go trying to talk? Your healing mighty slowly. Must be a cause of all that cool ninja shit you did back there. Also flying, cool."

He took another swing of his jug and a nice calming breath. "Oh don't look at me like that. I isn't no drunk. This here is Alo Vera Drink. Best dame thing in the world in my opinion. At least it beats out that slop they call coffee at the barracks when I was a recruit. I swear that one recruit somehow turned the pot alive and it's been breeding down at the pipes ever since. Scary how bad a cook that Sheila was. Ended up shaking up with an Artillery specialist. They're all good now."

I know what you are doing and it is only giving me a headache, stop it. I try and say with my eyes.

"Ow fine ruin my fun. I'd ask if you have any questions but you can't talk so I'll answer them when you complete all your tasks. Good luck." As I was watching him he vanished into thin air.

"Showoff."

"I heard that"

…. …. ….

It took a day for me to be able to move again. And nearly another to make it back to civilization. I managed to hitch a ride with this Awesome guy named Port. He told such wonderful stories about his time as a hunter. Marking down several ways he accomplished his many feats. He was leaving Atlas soon to go teach at Beacon Academy. A revered school that pumped out A class hunters like a machine.

But when you teach only the best then I guess you were going to get great students.

He drove me down to the Guildhall and was surprised that I was a hunter as well. In exchange, I regaled him with bits of my own story and lessons I learned as well. I liked him. We exchanged contact information and became pen pals after that.

I hopped out of the car and made me way stiffly to the doors of the Guild. I really just wanted to report my findings to the guild and then take a week-long shower. I hobbled into the guild building and made my way to the receptionist's desk.

Rebecka looked at me and scrunched her nose up in revulsion. Even with the gallon of the lemon pledge, I sprayed myself with, I still smelled terrible. "What the heck happened to you? You smell like you just swam in Lemonade." She pinched her nose and took out the completed paperwork.

"I had to go into a mile-long cave system with a Nevermore inside. But I was also filled to bursting with Mucks. So many Snails. So much taint." I said with a faraway look in my eyes. The sound of squelching filling my ears.

"I really should be surprised you completed that took that Nevermore out but I can't since my eyes are watering. Here's the paperwork, fill it out and bring it back tomorrow. After the smell is gone. Or is swear I will drag you out back and wash you myself."

"Tempting. But even I hate the smell so you can wash me some other time." A book flew at my head and I dogged it only to have it somehow boomeranged into the back of my head.

"Don't get fresh with me. Not unless you bring flowers and chocolate anyway. Now get." I scurried out of them with paperwork in hand and a plan to buy lots of tomato juice. It was almost comical how people scrambled away from me as I left. One man going through a window just to escape. The window was still closed.

… … ….

I sat in bed sick as a dog. I really should have expected this. Mucks are notorious for spreading diseases and it looks like I was no exception. My nose was stuffy and pink, my heat throbbed with the beat of my heart and my lungs coughed up a storm every few minutes.

How could I have forgotten that Mucks and Snails have a tendency to spread disease and sickness? As a Halfa I was particularly affected by viruses, the cold part of being a ghost slowed down my immune system in proportion to my more active metabolism.

You would think taking a sick day was like taking a vacation but no. It was terrible. For all my power, nothing will help me getting over getting sick. It was even worse for me as I would randomly phase threw the bedding or blast a cabinet when a wave of coughing hit.

A Knock at my door made me lift my head up and walk over. It took an extra minute when my foot got stuck in the floor but I got there eventually. I peered over my door and slowly opened it to find Atari and Jacob there. Holding a big pot.

I tried to say hello but the only thing that came out of me was a "Heuuuugghhh." I quickly took up a scarf I had wrapped around me and used it as a makeshift mask.

"Wow, When Rachal said you were sick she was not exaggerating. Jade heard about you and wanted to make you some soup." Said Atari. Hefting the thing that that both Jacob and he had to Heft together.

I walked into my office and grabbed a pen and paper. Scribbling down a message I went into the kitchen. My breathing more labored as I sat down and showed them the message.

Jacob lifted the message and produced a monocle to read with. Lots of hunters had them as they were far sturdier and less prone to lose then glasses.

"Incredibly contagious. Appreciate the soup. Run for your health's sake. I will call if I need help." I was too sick to care about being polite but I was not going to get more people sick.

"Yeah, we'll go. Atari's got kids and the rest of us can't afford to be sick. Congrats on your promotion by the way. Oh, and Ataris kids sent you some cookies as well. I don't know how you got those hellions to like you, But I don't envy you their mischief." He said before leaving, having to forcefully pull out Atari for his own sake.

The Kid would stick around to make sure I was Ok and would only succeed in giving me a worse headache and getting sick himself. I was not going to be responsible for my cute little Nicea and nephew getting sick via their father.

Grumbling about how annoying the Brat could be I took a bowl of the chicken noodle soup. I could only get half a bowl down but something was better than nothing.

I let a small smile trace down my face as I remembered the last time I was sick. People worried about me now and no ghost boy was here to exacerbate me.

I wonder how they were all doing.

… …. ….

Danny Phantom blasted Another ghost out of the Sky. A swarm of insectoid like ghosts had descended upon the town of Amityville in droves and were infecting everyone into a zombie-infused trance. He had tacked immense pleasure in 'beating' the bug out of Dash.

But there were still so many and they could hardly get them all. The whole town was under the control of a Queen bee called Well Queen Bee. Not very original but her personality was certainly spot on. Like a mixture of Paulina and the Queen of Hearts.

"Why are these guys coming out of the woodwork now?" yelled Tucker as he blasted another ghost. Ember close by using her guitar as a makeshift bug zapper.

"I don't know twit, we can ask Techness when we get back to Zone Inc."

After the events of Phantom, Planet ghosts were accepted a little more and certain things changed. Now ghosts were hired to take out another ghost. Walker was especially pleased to be given control of the prison.

But the Phantom crew had opened up shop as ghost Cashers with the help of Ember, Skulker, Techness, and Dani. Sam, Tucker and surprisingly Quan had made up the human counterparts.

"I the great Techness Master of all technology do in fact know why they are all swarming. They are no longer afraid." He bellowed out in his annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Afraid of what?" Said Tucker. He hefted a ghost bazooka at a nearby swarm, Trapping a good portion of the large insects in an ecto net.

"Plasmius." He said.

"Why would they fear a dead guy?" Yelled Sam. She like most of the Phantom trio did not like the Fruitloop and only gave him a begrudging respect for his self-sacrifice.

"The man might have been evil but everyone in the ghost zone knew not to mess with him. If they mess with you Phantom then they get beat up and sent back. They mess with him and they would be lucky to come out of it with what they call sanity intact." Yelled back Techness, still taping away at a computer, trying to mix the chemicals into an ecto bug repellent.

"Oh, that explains what happened to the Boar Clan. One day they went off to do something and then poof, no more clan." Said ember as she attuned her guitar.

"Well yes, Plasmius may not have had the sheer power that Phantom has at his disposal but he made up for it in cunning and cruelty. While I won't say I miss him he was a valuable deterrent against the most volatile and violent of the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Especially after what he did to the Boar Clan. A cruller fate I would not wish on anyone." Said Techni's.

"What happened to them." Asked phantom, speaking for the first time. He may hate the crazy fruitloop but ever since he died saving the world he did not hate him as much. He was still a fruitloop.

Techni's and Skulker both shuddered at the memory. Surprisingly Skuker was the one to tell them "I would rather not relive the experience. Suffice to say that there is a reason that there will never be another Boar in the Ghost zone again."

"Well, that does not help us now!" Shouted Sam as she swatted away another bug with the Fenton Flyswatter. After noticing the new wave of bugs, they got back to fighting. Or in tuckers case making snarky comments that failed horribly. Guarding techness while he mixed the right chemicals to cause a mass ghost bug extinction.

….. …. …..

Remnant

I walked into the guild hall to the sounds of congratulations and smiles all around. Word had spread that I managed to kill a giant Anchaint Nevermore and more importantly, blow up a ton of Sludge Grimm. That meant that they would not have to deal with the latter.

I often questioned the sanity of my fellow hunters. Scratch that, we were all insane. Some just hid it better than others. There was not one Hunter that did not have at least one Quirke.

Some of the quirks were useful. Like having an urge to cook and try new recipes, I might have that one actually. Some were obsessed with their weapons, one guy had a thing for teddy bears and one guy was obscenely obsessed with feet. A few girls went nowhere without a purse and there was this one goth chick that would break every bone in your body if you so much as touched her Pink Puffy Pinky Pie Pony doll. The last guy to try and take the doll away from her somehow got converted to the Pony Cult. After he healed of course. No one knows how she did it but we all agreed that for our own sanity we would not ask. It became a headache when Atari Became a fan of Rainbow Dash.

Ow no. I've started to remember their names! I'm being indoctrinated.(Slight panic mode.) Must find something manly to do! At the very least manlier than that pet dragon.

There was even a small shrine dedicated to them off in the corner. Right next to the shrine of Glynda Good witch, run by those of a more masochistic nature.

Now I remember why I don't spend so much time at the Guild.

"V man. Your back up? Good to see back in action. You gave us quite the scare when you called in sick for a week. Especially since it took over a week to get over it. Did you hear about what happened to old Georgie? Went out on a job to Duckburg and lost his arm against a giant duck. He'll be back up on his feet in a few days but will be restricted for a while. Then Ana Mari went to help him out and complete the quest. Apparently, some crazy rich duck woke the Grimm in the first place. But look at me rambling again. Did you want to start up on your next quest?" Jessica said all this in only a single breath and I could just barely catch it.

"I'm fine, No I have not heard and Yes ill take that next mission. The pony cult is in full swing today and I want to get out of here before they somehow convince me to start watching that show." I shuddered at the thought.

"Ow come on Vlad it's not bad at all. And I just know you would be a huge Rainbow dash fan. Also, I think they were discussing the latest episode where star swirl the bearded came back and helped to defeat some big bad shadow beast using the power of friendship." She explained, all the while filling papers as if it was second nature.

"Well, I got beat by the BS, Deus Ex Machina, Power of Friendship a little too much for me to deny its effectiveness. You try being an evil overlord Once and suddenly rainbows are my weakness." I said theatrically, not hinting at just how close to the truth that was.

"Ow in that case you have got to read the evil overlord list. Something every Evil overlord/ Emperor/ or dark lord will ever need to know." She quipped.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, what's the next job?"

"Hmm. Looks like a find and retrieve mission to me. Ow, Wow. This one is to find some old relics in the Badlands! Do you know how dangerous that is? Why by Pinky's cotton candy main are you going on the equivalent of an S-rank mission right after another one that got bumped up to s- rank?" She shrieked indignantly. At least it was in a concerned and motherly tone rather than the banshee wail she gets when she is really pissed. "Why was this approved? Why are you even considering this?"

The Badlands were essentially the territory that the Grimm managed to take away from us. It held ancient ruins and modern ruins as well. But more to the point it housed some of the most vicious bloodthirsty Grimm imaginable. Grimm so cruel and powerful that they would attack another Grimm just because they were bored. I liked them already.

Oh, she was still ranting. "Just wait till I get my hands on the Guild Master, I am so going to shove a poll so far up his ass you can see it come out the other end."

"As fun as watching you mutilate gramps would be, I'll still take the job," I said and convinced her to give it to me. Even if it took finally watching that Pony show with her. I think I just felt the sound of millions of men cry out and then be silenced.

… …. ….

This mission was tricky. Just getting to the badland was impossible via convention means. No one would willingly fly into those grim infested winds. Nor would many ships sail those waters. However, I did manage to find a boat heading to Managery that was closer to where I needed to go. The captain was a nice and friendly man. It was impossible not to smile around him and he was adept with that Boat canon. A few Grimm attacked but we fought them off quickly. I offered to fix up the busted canon in exchange for not asking questions if I disappeared in the middle of the night. And I not only fixed it up but added a little more oomph, to it. Next time the captain shot the canon, it would only take a single shot to rip the head off a sea serpent.

In the middle of the night, I transformed and felt the sweet rush of my ghostly flames course through my body. But they were a little off. Not as cold as they used to be. More vibrant and quicker to call. I would have to experiment later.

I left the nice ship and floated off towards shore. Unaware of a pair of eyes trailing me.

The trip would still take me a good five hours, most of it over the water. Then passing into a deep and wild forest.

It was amazing what a fallen city looked like. While all the easily decomposable substances had long since been beaten back by the wind and rain, anything of a more rock or metal nature still held its shape. It told a story of the demanding work that went into building such a rich location. Then it's fall.

But I could feel the love, the care, and Demanding Work, that went into building this rather small town. The vibrant colors, the almost spiritual designs of the houses and murals. Even now some areas were more enhanced by the nature that grew around it rather than destroyed by it. As if even Mother nature was drawn to such peaceful screens.

It did not happen often but sometimes people will be aligned with an area. A piece of land that had the same spiritual wavelength that they held. And this one spoke of the will of a people both wild and free. With an undercurrent of strength and anger.

But that's all I got before I had to head out again. But at least it was interesting to see that the spiritual plane still intersected with this world.

The ghost zone was vast and in theory never ending. It was both here and not. Both In and out. A place so convoluted and special that It took all of Vlad's impressive genius to construct the first portal. The only known relic to the zone was the ghost map and even then, you still had to know where you wanted to go.

His time in tutelage to Clockwork had shown him many of the wonders and horrors of the ghost zone. He saw sights that made him feel profound and saw abominations walking across swathes of green sky.

It had been these lessons that made Vlad Understand. That ghost only feared Power. Only Respected Power. Would only bend the knee to the cruelest of beings. And the only way to protect his precious Madeline was to put the fear of Himself into all that would dare to kill in the world of the living. So, he had plotted and schemed. And when the first Aggressors came he squashed them with no hesitation or mercy. One by one he eliminated each Boar that dared to invade his home and returned them to the ghost zone, piece by piece. What he forces the chief to eat would traumatize every male in the Ghost Zone for years to come.

After that, no one was willing to try their changes against me. I wonder if they knew I was gone? I had some agreements with some rather powerful ghosts.

But that was in the past. Now I had a relic to find.

I left the soothing location that I would later discover was called the Haunted Town. Most people fled it as soon as possible since they felt a feeling of dread as soon as they got near it.

There was no road to my location and any paths were long since overgrown. It took all my training from Remedial Hunter Academy to track down the right quadrants. Using only logical deduction and the knowledge imparted on me I could deduce the relative location of the temple I needed to infiltrate. It needed to be close to a water source as well as some elevation for stability purposes. This still left a lot of jungle to explore but it cut down the overall area by two thirds.

It was to my embarrassment I completely by accident, Fell right on top of it. Well a little to the left, if I had fallen on top of it I would have become a Master kabob.

The Temple was strange and familiar. Like having seen something like it a long time ago. A memory at the back of your brain that was just out of reach. Which should have been impossible given that I was in a whole new world.

It looked remarkably like one of those Asian castles except for hints of native architecture, and a lot more Native American Images. The once vibrant colors were now dulled by the dirt and grime but I could still make out the soft greens, blues, and Oranges. The statues were now weathered down to basic outlines of human beings.

Then a soft blue wisp of air flew out of his mouth. In the middle of a hot and humid forest. Tensing up I scanned my surroundings and put myself into a stance. This was the first Ghost breath I had in this new world.

It was only my years of ghost fighting experience that prepared me for what happened next. As I felt the first stirrings under me I jumped to the right and avoided a column of black miasma. The column rose twenty feet into the air before the top bent down to show a white and red mask. (think of that thing from spirited away.)

Third Person POV.

Vlad had heard that ghostly Grimm was a thing. He was intrigued by any Grim that could turn intangible but could never quite come across one. Well looks like I got my wish.

The thing looked like a giant version of that Monster Form Spirited away. Except instead of a mouth it just had spikes. It would probably not make a difference.

I grabbed my spear and twirled it to activate my auto mode. Shooting the Grimm with my Ecto bullets. They flew towards the Grimm and hit. Delivering rather satisfying explosions to its skin.

As for the Grimm. It wailed in confusion. It had not been hit since it was a little Wisp. Straying from battlefield to battlefield, feeding on the scraps of its kinds pray. It had been a long time Since anything had hurt the Grimm. Its incorporeal body had been the death of countless tiny light things. Countless Enemy's had fallen when he went through them like a knife in butter. It was easy. Just reach down, Pick up and just keep your blades tangible, then twist. All will far before you. Over time reaching to the very top of Grimm power.

But this thing. This little insect had somehow hurt it? How?

"RRRAAAAWWWWWRRRRR." The Grimm cried out as its mind was overwritten by Pain. A pain he had not felt in so long. He crashed into the ground and rushed at the Insect. Tearing apart the courtyard in a haze of anger as it forgot to phase.

But Vlad was not done. This was a ghost. A Ghost. It may also have been a Grimm but Ghosts were his specialty. He was Vlad Masters. He was Plasmius. He was the man that Ghost told boogieman stories of.

'I conquered the Boar hoard of the north, decimated the Bee Queens and Conquered the Colosseum. I traveled the endless reaches of the ghost zone and read from the Ghost Writers library. I dominated all my aggressors and made Plasmius the Halfa a name to be feared.'

'I was not going to be shown up by a sorry excuse for a sector.'

Veins bulging in my head and eyes wide as my teeth elongated and sharpened, I transformed into my halfa state and flew at the Ghost. Slashing off its arms. A roar escaped the Monster as he tried to charge me again.

With all its normal strategy's ineffective, it was unable to come up with another on the spot.

It slammed down its body, trying to crush me under its massive weight. I flew to the side and infused my wires and spear with my ghost energy. A pale green surrounded my spear and a darker green with shades of pink surrounded my wires.

Using my momentum, I slashed at the under protected sides. Causing a large black gash that spits out a soupy black substance onto the ground. Wherever the inky blood fell I saw smoke coming from the cement, indicating a corrosive effect.

I willed my wires to find the opening and push in. The wires tore into the Grimm causing as much damage as possible. Making it writhe in agony as it felt sharp pains moving in its body. Coiling any let over wire around the Ghost. Wrapping it around slowly into my grasp. Bending it down its proverbial knees in front of me.

I walked up and faced the Ghost Grimm. A Predatory smile came over me and a feral part of my soul sang with being dominant again. For far too long was I struggling in this world, just barely passing by.

My teeth elongated again and I must truly have looked like a vampire now. A feeling, No an instinct ran through my body. An Urge that I could not deny. I bent over the Grimm Ghost and Bite into it. Teeth sinking into flesh that acted more like mist then meat.

Then I began to feed.

My mind was a blur, instincts long suppressed coming to the forefront and taking over. Hammering at my mind to . .

So, I ate and ate. Drinking in the delectable essence of another ghost. One that was so very wrong.

It tasted like morning dew and mint with a hint of cherries.

It was less like I was eating a meal and more like I was drinking it down.

I ate for what felt like hours. Drinking down every part of the Grimm, never getting full.

I drank and drank till I got to the bone mask of the Grimm. Without hesitation, mercy or reason I chomped on the Mask. Reducing it to a fine powder in my teeth.

As I ate the last bite of the ghost I felt a power rush into my vines from my stomach. If my normal power felt like the cool wind then this was a full-blown storm. It raved threw my being and I was worried my ghost energy pathways would explode from all this extra energy. As it stood I was frozen in place as my veins swelled and stretched under the sheer amount of Ecto now coursing through my body.

It was too much, Too much.

I raised a hand and tied to fire a few blasts of my ecto ray and siphon off some power. But I could not concentrate on getting the ratios right and only succeeding in nearly blowing up my own hand.

'Follow'

A soft murmur in the back of his head brought Vlad to his feet. He took a step towards the temple and then another. Each one leaving cracks and broken tile underfoot.

He walked into the once lavish temple, steps shaking the loose century old dust.

In the middle of the temple was a golden pedestal, sat a box. A solid iron box, covered in what looked like Grimm style Runes. But it was odd. As if the box was covering what was supposed to be on the pedestal.

I walked up to the box and felt the sudden urge to open it. But also, an equally as powerful feeling of revulsion coming from within. Two powers, both wanting opposite things from me. Confusing me even worse. I was able to pick up the faint tricky of a Grimm form the feeling of revulsion and in my addled state felt that listening to the other voice was the better option.

I placed my hands on the box.

Then I pushed the excess energy into my hands and tried blasting at the box. I blasted and blasted and watched as it grew hotter and hotter than glowed in a white-hot light. Soon the room was illuminated by the ethereal light.

The first layer of the box was now softer and Vlad wiped it away before going layer by layer. For hours on end.

Sweat covered every inch of Vlad's face, shirt, hair and even pants. Burns and bruises forming on his palms and fingers. Blistering as the heat from the fire became too much.

With each layer destroyed Vlad, I began to regain control. I began to understand and see logic again. I also noticed that the power that was coursing through me had bled off and was now being used to destroy the very thing that the Grimm was guarding.

It was by no chance that I stumbled across the Grimm outside.

It was, however, a surprise that I was so compatible with it. I have heard of ghosts that are inexplicably drawn to each other to power up. But that was a rare occurrence.

I melted the last bit of the box and stared down at the object In the box.

I don't know what it is. It looked like a large sphere, with lines, runes possible map ordinance. A small knife and bowl were placed on the top of the sphere.

I held the knife and let it bite into my palm. Surprise at just how sharp it still was. I let the blood pool into my hand and then let it fall into the bowl. As the first few drops went into the bowl the blood began to race down the sides. Even defying gravity to snake around the middle. It was a surreal sight and one I would remember till the day I die.

I should probably be wondering if I made a mistake but just watched as the sphere opened and a familiar ethereal green light leaked out.

I stared in disbelief and with so many emotions I had. Anger, fear, joy, nostalgia, and hope. All coming to a bubble in my chest as I stared at A Ghost Portal.

I could do nothing but let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Watching as the green swirling ooze flouted above the Sphere.

Without warning, a green Little ghost fox sprang out of the portal, looked around then went back into the portal. Then with a mighty rush dozen, no hundreds of ghost animals came rushing out of the portal. All yipping, baying or howling with excitement and joy.

They swirled around me, spinning in a happy little vortex. They swirled around and around till a single Ghost Cat walked in.

"Meow, thank you, Young man. It has been far too long since we, the Spirits have walked the lands of Remnant. Trapped In that infernal abyss." Said the cat Its glowing blue eyes pulsating in the glow of the portal. It looked old with its gray fur but sophisticated. A tan Yakutat and straw hat were all the clothes he wore and his voice sounded vaguely Spanish. Then again Ectospaniol was a language. (puss in boots)

"This Brings to mind so many Questions But I believe foremost I should ask who are you? And how did you get here?" I raised a single eyebrow in question.

"Ah, yes a tragic tale. Once long ago we coexisted with the humans and Faunus of this area. We blended with them and helped them defend themselves in exchange we got a portion of their life essence. Their aura I believe you call it. For many years we defended this city and lived our lives. But then we were betrayed." At this, the cat's eyes widened and all the ghosts got looks of anger in them. Something I could relate to.

"Once a year we needed to return to the zone to recharge out power. It is not a bad place but we like being here and being denied such did not sit well with us. We lived free and wild among the people but one of us was not content. A spider Spirit that went by Aragog. Which is odd since most spider ghosts are very sweet and love to cuddle.

At first, we did not notice, nor did we suspect. But then on the day that we were to go back, he gloated about how he would control the humans and rule the world or some such nonsense. He trapped us in that infernal box, cutting us off form our soul brothers and sisters.

One by one we felt as our links to our hosts, bake. Over the years we have recovered but never believed that we would be free once more. Only a ghost could open the box you see. So that begs the question how did you set us free?" The cat pointed a fan at me that he got out of… somewhere.

I looked down the barrel of the rather nice fan at the cat and studied him. He looked distinguished and handsome, however, I could also see the lines on his face that spoke of heavy stress and rough paws indicating a hard-working nature. His clothes while clean and meticulous were not extravagant.

While I was not a great judge of animal physiology I could discern that while tense they all looked well cared for, they huddled around the cat. Not out of Fear but in a protective manner indicating respect. So, at the very least I can trust that the cat was a good leader and could divulge some information.

"Meow, where are my manners. I am known as Catington. Yes, I know not the most original of names but I was but a small wisp when I picked it. Now, what is your name stranger?"

Hmm, giving the cat, my name would not really hurt. And he was adorable.

"Vlad Masters. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And as for how I opened the box." I allowed a bit of ghostly fire to trickle down into my palm. What was supposed to be an ember, however, roared to life as a soothing red beacon that encompassed my whole hand. However, all the ghosts could still sense the ghost energy behind it. Many looking in awe.

"There is a new Wraith in Remnant."


End file.
